One Minute Melee: Resurrection
by Kill Boss 98 REBORN
Summary: The first series will be under my previous account name/dead account: Kill Boss 98.
1. Dan Hibiki vs Riley Freeman

In a fighting tournament, a young boy with an Afro and casual clothes was going a man with blonde hair and wearing a red gi throwing a few punches at each other. The man known famously as Ken Masters, ended the fight with a Shoryuken, knocking out his appointment, Huey Freeman. The crowd cheered as Ken won the match.

When Huey woke up, Ken offered a hand and Huey took it pulling himself back on his feet. "Gotta say kid, you weren't half bad." Ken said impressed.

After a moment of silence, Huey replied: "Yeah, you weren't bad yourself." Huey did admit, it was a good fight.

The announcer yelled out the next opponents. "Now for a next match! Give it up for… DAN HIBIKI!" On cue, Dan ran up to the ring and fell on his face when made it there. He then quickly picked himself back up and the crowd just stayed quiet not sure how on what to think about him. "And this corner… all the way from Woodcrest… RILEY FREEMAN!" Riley then walked up the ring completely excited.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" He yelled with a big grin. Again, the crowed was unresponsive. Huey just faced-palmed, not believing that his own brother was there and about to fight someone who was probably a well trained martial artist. Fortunately for Huey, Dan is anything but a well trained martial artist. Which is what he is about to see. "Ha! A kid? This will be my easiest fight yet." Dan said with a cocky smirk.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you easy!" Riley reapplied just as arrogantly.

"Such confidence from someone your age, I like that." Dan complimented. "Well then…" he then took to a fighting stance. "Show me what you got!"

 **GO FOR BROKE!**

 **ENGAGE!**

Riley ran up to Dan throwing a few punches, only for Dan himself to dodge every one of them. Dan was about to throw himself but Riley then pulled out a frying pan that he hid in the back of his pants and used to block Dan's attack. Dan then grabbed his hand in pain which left him open for Riley to attack again, Riley swung the frying pan across Dan's face making him stumble back. After that, Dan then charged up some ki into his hands making his opponent's eyes go wide not understanding what's going on.

"GADOKEN!" Dan yelled firing it at the wannabe gangster. Only Riley see it was moving at a snail's pace and fizzed out before it can get anywhere near Riley. Riley himself raised an eyebrow.

"Really Nigga?" The Freeman asked somewhat disappointed. Dan just crossed his arms offended at that comment.

"Oh? And what do you have kid? And watch your mouth!" "The pink gi wearing idiot" **(as I would like to call him)** asked.

Riley smirked again and pulled out what looked an uzi, causing Dan's eyes to go wide (and almost crapping his pants).

"HOLY SHIT!" Dan yelled in panicked with almost a voice crack as he covered himself. Riley then pulled the trigger pounding with Dan with a series of BBs, revealing that it was just a BB gun instead of an actual firearm.

As Dan was trying his best to take the still non lethal but still painful shots. Riley then stopped shooting and charged at Dan again, only to be met with a somewhat powerful uppercut.

"KORYUKEN!" Dan shouted sending Riley up in the air. When Riley hit the ground he got back up only to be greeted with a series of punches and kicks until he used one last punch to knock him back down. "How do you like me now?" Dan asked.

While still on the ground, Riley then kicked Dan in the nads throwing him off guard once again, then Riley delivered his own punch in Dan's face almost breaking his nose knocking him on the ground this time.

 _"No, I can't lose to this kid, I have to win."_ Dan thought. "FOR MY FATHER!" He then cried out as his whole body stared to glow red with the Satsui No Hado and began glaring daggers at Riley was actually starting to feel pretty scared now that his opponent just became: "Evil Dan". Evil Dan then rushed towards Riley with a fist charged with Dark Ki. Thinking fast, Riley moved out of the way and stuck his foot out making Evil Dan trip and land face first on the Ki charged hand causing it to explode in his face.

 **KO!**

Riley look to see the unconscious Dan turned back to normal, one person in the crowd began cheering and soon all of the other people in it began to cheer as was a pretty good fight. Riley smiled at his own victory. Huey then walked to him and spoke up.

"Not that I'm unhappy that you're alive, but now that you won, you'll need to keep fighting so we can pay for all of the damage we caused back the house." Huey said sternly.

"Relax Man! Did ya see me out there? I got this!" Riley said not even worried.

"Well in that cause, here's the roster. I got it while you were fighting." Huey said handing his brother a sheet of paper and then walking back over towards Ken and the other fighters. Riley looked down at the paper, showing that the people was going to have fight was either Chun Li, Ken, Ryu, or Guile depending on how their matches go.

"Uhh…" He then looked over to where Huey went to see he was standing with the people who he just saw on the picture. This might be a bit more challenging than he realized.

 **THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS… RILEY!**

 **Who do you think is really the worst fighter out of these two? Leave a review to answer that (if you guys want) or who you want to see fight next. Until Next Time…**


	2. Wonder Woman vs Kratos

**Admit it, this is the fight you guys have been waiting for… Also, slight spoilers for the "Absolute Justice" ending of Injustice 2… other than that this is my own AU.**

A bald man with ash white skin and a red tattoos across his torso wakes up and looks around to see that he is in a city known as metropolis.

As he picked himself off the ground, many questions ran through his head, especially since all of his weapons were intact and wondering where exactly he was. But before he could say anything, he heard someone screaming in pain behind him, he turned around seeing a man wearing a red and yellow costume with lightning bolts on it. He was pointed down by a woman wearing a red, blue, and yellow outfit with a sword and shield glaring down at him making it clear she wanted him dead. It was the fallen hero… Wonder Woman

"Any last words Flash?" She asked point her sword at The Flash's face. "Or should I say, traitor?"

Flash spits out some blood. "If I was really a traitor, then I wouldn't be trying to stop you." He spoke. "Face it, we weren't making things better Diana, The Regime already destroyed Earth before Brainiac even showed up."

Diana then kicks flash the face clearly offended by his comment. "The Regime was the reason why Man's World was at peace before the imposters came and ruined everything! If you will not help me free Kal El from the Phantom Zone, so be it." She said sternly, she raised her sword up, getting ready to strike down the speedster. "May Hades have mercy on you." But before she could finish him, the bald man spoke up.

"Hades is dead."

Diana turned around seeing the man who had an enraged look on his face. He wasn't angry at the fact that she was going to kill an innocent man, he was angry because she reminded him of someone he despises. "What did you say?"

"Hades is dead, just like the rest of the Gods." He stated, taking a good look at Diana not sure of what to make of her. "Tell me woman, where are we? And why should I let you live?"

"We are at the Memorial Station in Metropolis. My name is Diana, daughter of Queen Hippolyta, Ruler of-"

"I care not for your name! I asked why I should spare you, and I suggest that you tell me quickly." The man interrupted pulling out both blades of chaos.

"You threaten me?" She then walks towards the man getting ready for a fight. "Tell me your name warrior, I want to know exactly whose life I'm going to take."

The man was silent for a moment, until he answered her. "Kratos…" he said already annoyed with Wonder Woman. They both got into fighting positions for both warrior were wanted to stain their blades with blood.

 **SIBLING RIVALRY TO THE MAX!**

 **FIGHT!**

Kratos starts off by swinging his Blades of Exile towards Diana which catches in mid air and pulls the Ghost of Sparta over towards her and bashes him away with her shield. But the former God of War quickly recovers and pulls out the head of Helios temporarily blinding the Amazon with a bright flash of light.

Kratos then rushes over towards Wonder Woman punching her with the Nemean Cestus sending her flying into a monorail tumbling across the floor until she falls from the back and crash lands into a random bar.

Diana then recovers from the great pain she just went through and looks to see an enraged Kratos finally caught up to her.

"That was a dirty trick." Diana stated wiping some blood off her face.

"So was grabbing my blade." Kratos growled back. He then charges at her with the Cestus again.

"HAIL ATHENA!" Diana yells as her shield began to glow which she raised up to protect herself, when the Cestus hit the shield, Kratos was sent flying across the room. When he got back on his feet, Kratos felt a great pain go through his arm causing him to yell in agony. Diana then swipes Kratos with her sword landing a good amounts of hits and then kicks the Ghost of Sparta in the stomach making him cough up some blood.

Diana then throws her shield at Kratos but he knocks it away with his Golden Fleece, causing the shield to instead hit a random bar patron, knocking him off his seat and fall on the floor out cold.

"A real warrior does not waste his or her weapon!" Kratos shouts out.

"I agree…" Wonder Woman said with a smug smirk. "HAIL HERMES!" She then yells out with this time her boots glowing as she runs with great speed surprising Kratos, as she then reclaims her shield and rushes towards Kratos, who uses the Boots of Hermes to dodge the attack this time surprising Diana.

Kratos then swings one of his Blades of Exile, hooking it on to a TV that was hanging above him, and slams it down on Diana exploding on impact.

Diana then gets back up and decides that she's had enough and uses the Lasso of Truth grabbing Kratos by the neck and tightening it as the rope begin to glow even brighter.

"How did you get those weapons?" Diana asked. The Ghost of Sparta just grunts in pain as he struggles to get the lasso off.

"ANSWER ME! HOW DID YOU GET THOSE WEAPONS!?" Diana screams out wanting answers. Kratos then backhands Diana, almost causing her to lose her balance. She then looks back at Kratos with wide eyed seeing that he finally got the lasso off and throws it out of the building through the hole Diana made a few moments ago. "That's impossible… How can you resist its power?"

"The Claws of Hades could not take me. What makes you think that rope would make me confess?" Kratos answers nonchantly. He then pulls out the Bow of Apollo. He shoots a series of arrows which Diana blocks every shot with her Bracelets, Kratos then charges up another arrow causing it to turn into a flaming which he releases but Diana quickly blocks it with her shield.

However, when she looked up from her shield, she saw that Kratos has disappeared. Before she could react, she screams in pain as a huge blade is shoved through her stomach. She looks over her shoulder to see the Ghost of Sparta impaling her with the Blade of Olympous. Kratos then pulls the blade upwards splitting the Amazon in half.

 **KO!**

Kratos then looks around to see some of the civilians trying to get the unconscious customer to wake up while others looked at the former God of War with a terrified and one person throwing up at what he just saw. Kratos looks over at the bar tender who was shaking like a leaf.

"W-would you like a drink? Sir?" He asked nervously. As Kratos walks over towards him.

"What kind do you have?" Kratos asked admittedly being pretty thirsty after the fight.

"Well… our "Buckshot" drinks are pretty popular here."

After a few seconds Kratos thinks about and then takes a seat. "Bring me one."

"Right away sir." The bar tender said rushing off to make the drink hoping that it prevent Kratos from killing him.

Kratos then figures that since he is in a new world, he might as well make the best of it.

 **THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS… KRATOS!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it, leave a review and tell me what match-up you would like to see next. Until Next Time…**


	3. Teaser

**NOTE: The three characters you are about to see will not fight each other in the actual upcoming battles (each one win hav different opponents). I just figured with the newly released Fighter Pack 3 reveal trailer for INJUSTICE 2. I thought it would be appropriate to have an "INJUSTICE Style" Trailer to show you who guess who I have plans for the next three Battles. Enjoy…**

Somewhere out on the docs, both a man wearing a blue and red armored suit and a woman wearing a hood are lying unconscious on the ground.

A yellow and black cyborg with a ponytail made out of wires steps out of the shadows, looking across the pier, and he sees a humanoid shark appear out of the water and roars at the cyborg.

The two began to trade blows but when the cyborg fired his glowing green net, the human-shark hybrid jumps back into the water avoiding the attack.

But before the net could hit anything else a large shadowy whip appears and slices the net in half. The cyborg gets back into a fighting stance.

Stepping out of the shadows is a man with long black hair and pale skin who was wearing a red trench coat which showed of his chest **.** After taking sip of blood from a wine glass he was holding, he threw the empty glass on the ground shattering it.

The cyborg did not flinch but instead had two spinning blades appear in each hand and they began to rotate.

The pale man just smirks as a glowing blue short sword appeared in his hand.

The two stared at each-other for a moment, but then rushed towards one another with the cyborg about to strike and the man hissing showing his fangs.

Then the two finally locked blades…

 **Coming Soon to One Minute Melee…**

 **Cyrax, King Shark, and Gabriel Belmont.**


	4. King Shark vs Kisame Hoshigaki

**Meanwhile… in a Universe without the Regime. And where all the other OMM Battles take place.**

A humanoid Shark was terrorizing the citizens of Coast City attacking everyone and everything in sight.

"Where are you Flash!? I have a bone to pick with you!" The monster roared. He was known as King Shark a former member of the Suicide Squad and supposably the son of a Shark god.

"My, that's quite a temper you have there." A voice spoke up, a man walking towards Shark King while the crowd of civilians ran the opposite way. "The name's Kisame, and I must say I'm quite a fan."

King Shark looked at the man (named Kisame) seeing that he also possessed Shark like features while also wearing a black coat with red clouds on it, and was holding what looks like a large sword wrapped in bandages.

"Flattering. But you are not of my concern, leave, if you wish to live."

"Well, I would. But me and my sword couldn't find any good opponents lately, I was hoping that you could satisfy our needs." Kisame explained with rather creepy smile. After some thinking, King Shark made his choice.

"Fine, but it will take more than a sword to defeat me."

The two "Shark Men" took into their fighting positions, both ready to start a massacre.

 **SHARK WEEK JUST CAME EARLY!**

 **FIGHT!**

Kisame starts off by sending a swarm of sharks made out of water towards his opponent. King Shark punches each and everyone of the water sharks destroying them on impact. He then try's to punch Kisame himself, but blocks the attack with his sword. King Shark then grabs Kisame's head and slams it into the wall of a nearby building, then throws him back on the ground with all his might.

Kisame gets up and chuckles already impressed with his opponent. The bandages on the sword then come off revealing it to be made out of shark skin. The Beast without a Tail then dashed ready to strike at Shark King with his sword but dodged the assault, only to feel a great pain in his arm. King Shark looks to see it was the sword biting down on him, realizing it was alive.

"Look on the bright side, the skin didn't touch you. If it did, it would tear open your-" Kisame's monologue was quickly cut off when Shark King used his free hand to scratch Kisame's eyes with his claws blinding him. King Shark was about to bite down on Kisame's head ready to finish the fight, but then a bunch of water appeared around them, and King Shark felt the sword no longer biting him.

King Shark looked to see that his opponent and his sword were actually fusing together which not only made Kisame look more like a humanoid shark, but also healed all of his injuries. "Now you see what happens we Me and Samahada are one." Kisame said feeling better. The water around them closed on top of them. With the Water Prison Shark Dance Technique completed, the two swimming around ready to end this.

The two charged at each-other with Kisame landing a few hits thanks to his speed but King Shark still had his strength, so he grabbed Kisame's leg and twisted it causing him to yell in pain.

As the two fought, King Shark began to grow tired and Kisame managed to throw King Shark out of the Water Prison. With the Prison itself now gone, Kisame reverted back to his normal form with Samahada back in his hand.

"You fought well creature. It's a real shame that I have to kill you now." Kisame said about to strike King Shark down.

King Shark himself was starting to get annoyed by the ninja, despite how much pain he was in, the former Suicide Squad Member was not going to give up so easily. He knew that what he was planning would only put him in even more pain, but it had to be done.

Suddenly, King Shark stood back and grabbed his opponent's sword with both hands and threw it away from Kisame. The Akatsuki member looked in shock but King Shark tries to bite down on Kisame's head a second time. But this time… he succeeded. The Beast Without a Tail was no more.

 **KO!**

Kisame's headless body falls on the ground, while King Shark spits the ninja's head out now thinking about how it terrible it tasted. But when that thought left him, he ended up asking more questions, mostly wondering on how his opponent was able to some of those tricks that didn't envolve his sword.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get any real answers, his mind finally stopped when he remember why he was in Coast City in the first place, and that reason was with a certain super hero.

"Now, where is The Flash?" King Shark thought out loud. Before he could react, he felt a powerful drop kick hit him in the face with enough force to both send him flying and knocking him unconscious.

The man landed on his two feat revealing him self to be The Flash. "Here I am." The Speedster joked, he then felt something touching his ankle with its handle, and he looked down to see it was Samahada, urging Flash to pick it up.

The sword felt a powerful energy coming from the Scarlet Speedster, it wasn't chakra but the speed force, and that's what made it want to have Flash as its user even more.

Flash then picks up the sword curious as he inspects it. "Hmmm… Interesting." He said with a smile, He then looked down to see the decapitated Kisame and gagged. "I thought I saw blood in that monster's mouth. Maybe I should leave before this thing decides to have King Shark as it's Master." That said, The Flash took off with his new weapon.

 **THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS… KING SHARK!**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed it, stayed tuned to see who the other two fighters will be facing. Until Next Time…**


	5. Genji vs Cyrax

Over at the Head Quarters Outer World Investigation Agency, some Special Forces member were discussing matters with some agents of Overwatch about an alliance that can help take down the terrorist organization: Talon and possibly the Black Dragons as well.

While the two groups talk about business in the meeting room, a yellow and black cyborg sits on a bench holding his head in pain. This was Cyrax, one of four cybernetic members of the Lin Kuei that would combine to create Triborg. Cyrax then looked up to be greeted by what looked like a cyborg ninja who was not part of his clan, but was instead the Overwatch Member Genji.

"You must be Cyrax, most of the fighters on your team seem to think highly of you. My names is Genji Shimada, and I must say, it is quite an honor to meet warrior still welling to do the right thing when all seems lost. Tell me, how is it that you managed to regain your humanity, especially being part of something else." Genji asked very curious about his new ally.

"I had some help with from the agents here at the OWIA deal with some of the programming." Cyrax answered carefully. "I may be in control, but I fear that Triborg's influence still lingers within me. Tell me Genji, what clan are you from? And did they give you those cybernetics?" Cyrax asked curious as well.

"I am from the Shimada Clan, me and my brother are the only ones left. As for the enhancements, I-" However Genji was cut off by Cyrax yelling in pain and grabbing his head.

 _"You think you can escape us? Fool, you fight for a lost cause. Your humanity means nothing."_ A voice spoke inside Cyrax's head. Cyrax himself tried to resist as much as he could but felt it failing.

"Cyrax, are you alright?" Genji asked carefully. Without any warning, Cyrax lunged at the other cyber ninja almost punching him. Genji continued to dodge each attack then kicks Cyrax in the chest knocking him back a few feet. The yellow cyborg silently glares at Genji, in turn unsheathed his sword. "Forgive me." Genji simply said getting into a fighting position like his opponent.

 **THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER!**

 **FIGHT!**

Genji starts off by dashing towards Cyrax to deliver a quick swing of his sword, but the yellow cyborg catches it with his bare hands and punches Genji in the face knocking back and holding his jaw clearly feeling that pain through his mask. Cyrax then tosses the sword away then turns his hand into a saw blade to cut his opponent open, but Genji back flips out of the way and uses Fan of Blades which pounds the yellow cyborg with shurikens forcing him to take a knee. Genji then runs towards Cyrax a second time, this time using his opponent's back as a makeshift springboard sending himself in the air and reclaiming his sword on the way back down.

After removing all of the shurikens, Cyrax turns to see Genji right behind him. Before the former Lin Kuei member could react, Genji swung his sword a few times landing some hits, before punching Cyrax.

Deciding to change strategies, Cyrax then disassembles his body and reassembles it right behind Genji surprising hi. Cyrax then shoots out a glowing net ensnaring the Overwatch member. The yellow cyborg then lands some punches and kick in while his opponent taking all of the hits until he uses his sword to help get himself to free. But by the time Genji got out of the net, he saw what looked like a metal ball right infront of him which he quickly realized was an explosive and went off knocking him into the and Cyrax kicks him the face on the way down sending him flying.

Genji then pulls himself back on his feet, and places his sword back into his sheath this time surprising Cyrax. Now deciding to use hand to hand Kombat **(sorry, I had to)** the two cyborgs continued to trade blows kicking, punching, and blocking. Cyrax was about to turning his hand into a saw blade again but was stopped by Genji stabbing the yellow cyborg's hand with the wakizashi knife. Then delivers a powerful roundhouse kick knocking Cyrax on his back.

Cyrax then pulls the knife out of his hand and tosses it back towards Genji who catches it in mid air and places it back into its sheath now going back to using his sword. The two starred at eachother for a moment but then Cyrax dashes towards ready to end his opponent's life wile Genji stood his ground.

Genji then begin to swing his sword around with the blade continuing to glow a bright green as Cryax grow closer to the Overwatch member with a regular blade out. The problem was that the yellow cyborg was so focused on killing his opponent that he did notice the green glow becoming brighter.

With one last swing, a glowing green dragon appeared out of the blade flying towards the yellow cyborg. The dragon then grabs Cyrax with its mouth and violently biting down on the yellow cyborg. Once the dragon disapeared, Cyrax shoots out a bomb from his chest but Genji deflects it sending it back to Cyrax blowing up on contact.

Cyrax tried to pick himself back up, but then passes out falling back down on to the ground.

 **KO!**

Cryax groans as he wakes up to see Genji offering him a hand. Confused, Cyrax thinks for a moment then remembers the fight they just had feeling guilty. Genji helps the yellow cyborg up, as they both see eachother's heavily damaged armor.

"I am sorry, I had no control of my actions. It would seem that my fears are confirmed." Cyrax explained towards the other ninja.

"No need to apologize, I understand that you were not fighting of your free will." The two exchanged bows as Cyrax begin to walk away to see if the scientist could help a bit more with being in complete control and doing some repairs. Then stopped for a moment and turned back to Genji. "I look forward to fighting along side you and your team." Cyrax finished.

Genji nodded in agreement, seeing that their teams' alliance with be a huge help for the innocent.

 **THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS… GENJI!**

 **…I got nothing…**


	6. 12 Days of Christmas Parody

**I know this isn't Christmas yet, I just wanted to write this for fun. Also, you've probably noticed that some of this stuff isn't accurate (especially if you back at some of my old stuff), I'm just trying.**

 _On that one day around Christmas One Minute Melee have gave to me._

 _Twelve chapters on Season 1_

 _Eleven times Dan Hibiki lost counting my own Match-Up_

 _Ten rushed chapters_

 _Nine sadistic bastards_

 _Eight shots fired_

 _Seven swords swinging_

 _Six rejected ideas_

 _Five request written_

 _Four gruesome deaths… so far_

 _Three cyber ninjas_

 _Two humanoid sharks_

 _And Hinata punching a pony_

 **Gabriel Belmont vs Dante Alighieri Coming Soon…**


	7. Gabriel Belmont vs Dante Alighieri

In a somewhat ruined city, some the citizens down there were praying to the man who helped them survive a deadly outbreak while other tried rebuild what they have lost. The man's name was Victor Belmont, and unbeknownst to them, his ancestor: Gabriel was watching them pay their respects. Gabriel was a tall muscular man who wore a red coat and had long black hair, hey also noticed his son Alucard was helping them in anyway he could. It was nice to see that there was some hope for humanity.

"I probably return to the castle, there's nothing more I can do here." Gabriel stated simply.

"You're not going anywhere monster." A voice spoke behind him. Gabriel turned to see a man working some armor pieces that looked like belonged to a Templar Knight and as well as a scythe that was taken from Death himself. But what caught Gabriel's attention the most was the large cross that was sown on to the man's bare chest, That was bizarre even considering what Gabriel has seen in his life time. This knight was Dante Alighieri, and he climbed out of the deepest pits of Hell to face Gabriel.

"What do you want? And why is that tapestry sown to you're chest?" Gabriel asked just as harshly.

"If you must know, I have committed many sins that I must atone for. When I heard that there is a monster who can slay the devil, I knew that I couldn't take any risks. Your death will be my redemption. God will finally forgive me, and mankind will be safe." Dante explained.

While Gabriel understood where Dante was going with this, he still knew that this was a fight that didn't need to happen. "I'm afraid you are running a fool's errand. Look around you, where was God when these people needed him? I too was one of his soldiers, but I guess you don't believe that."

"No, I don't." Dante said getting into a fighting stance. Gabriel sighed and got into a fighting position.

"And here I was hoping we could resolve this peacefully. But it seems that you made your choice."

 **KNIGHT VS DRAGON!**

 **FIGHT!**

Before Dante could even move, Gabriel summoned his Shadow Whip and struck Dante a few times, until he dodged the last attack. The poet then used his scythe and hooked it on to his opponent pulling him closer and bashed Gabriel with his shoulder. The last Belmont tightly clenched his stomach but stood his ground, he glared at the Crusader with his eyes glowing red.

Dante then charged at Gabriel ready to decapitate the man turned monster, but before he could react, Gabriel turned into a swarm of bats and flew down the building. Dante followed along shoving the blade of the scythe into the side of the building slowing down his fall.

The poet landed safely on the ground and saw that the front entrance to the building had all of the lights turned off making it pitch black inside. Dante figured that's where his opponent was hiding so he can recover. Rather than go inside and risk getting killed, Dante shot a bunch of crosses made from pure light temporarily lighting up the rooms and destroying everything they hit. Unfortunately, it showed that Gabriel was not inside.

Gabriel then appeared right in front of Dante and blocked another attack with his Void Sword with a slight smirk, despite still being severely wounded, the former monster hunter kept fighting with everything he had. After locking blades, the two separated and Gabriel swiped Dante's side making the poet groan, Gabriel then licked the blood clean off his sword helping him heal quicker. "I'm going to say this once, I do not HIDE in darkness, I AM darkness!" The former monster hunter yelled.

Dante then used Lust Storm to protecting himself, Gabriel used the Void Sword sending slashes towards the crusader but has no effect thanks to Dante's unholy barrier. Gabriel only raised an eyebrow, something about that ability felt for a lack of a better term: "Demonic" which made the last Belmont wonder if him and Dante were more a like than he thought. Said poet then charged at the Prince of Darkness as Gabriel then put away the Void Sword. When Lust Storm finally settled, Dante tries to surprise Gabriel by swapping out his scythe with his cross but Gabriel catches it. Dante was shocked, at least expected the cross to burn Gabriel's hand, but did nothing.

"WHAT!?" Dante's asked with his eyes completely wide, Gabriel merely rolled his eyes.

"As I said before, I too was one of God's soldiers." The last Belmont simply put.

"True or not, that doesn't matter. I can still destroy with this scythe." Dante hissed

 **STOP THE MATCH!**

 **Sorry, but I know that I basically did the same thing with Wonder Woman vs Kratos with the lasso of truth. But just so I can prove that I'm not basis, I would like to take a minute to talk about a few things. On the Castlevania Wikia, it says that Dracula (Gabriel) was immune to Holy Magic and equipment, as well as that only the Vampire Killer could kill him, but that last part hasn't been proven. But he is indeed immune to anything holy since he managed to inflict a good amount of damage on the Paladin who wore armor made from the bones of angels. But Gabriel is not any way immune to Unholy Magic or abilities which is something that Dante has no short of so it's more likely Gabriel would take more hits from that. So theoretically, if it is possible that the Vampire Killer can kill Gabriel then it's also likely that Death's Scythe can also kill Dracula, especially since the scythe is part of Dante's unholy arsenal. And yes, I know that this is One Minute Melee and not DEATH BATTLE.**

 **Now with all of that out of the way…**

 **RESUME!**

"Yes, you can." The Prince of darkness said while having flashbacks on fighting Zobek.

Gabriel then summons the Chaos Claws and punches the ground with all of his might causing an earthquake that also had an explosion that threw Dante off guard. Gabriel then shots out a fire ball knocking the scythe out of Dante's hands and rushes towards him, but the crusader still had another Failsafe. Dante used Redemption, he was surrounded by a red aura and had a dangerous look in his eyes. He then rushes towards to Gabriel and punches him left and right landing a bunch of solid hits until all of Redemption was used up and Gabriel fell to his knees.

Dante then reclaims his scythe ready to finish off the Prince of Darkness, no longer able to use the Void Sword or Chaos Claws, Gabriel was out of ideas. Or so it seemed.

Just when Dante was about to remove the last Belmont's head. Gabriel then uses two Shadow Daggers and shot them into both of The Crusader's eyes blinding and causing him to scream in completely agony.

The Prince of Darkness then pulls off the chainmail from Dante's head (which accidentally removes his helmet), and violently bites down on Dante's neck sucking up as much blood as he can. The poet managed to get Gabriel off of him but tightly grabs his neck. Gabriel then grabs the scythe from Dante's hands with one swing, he cuts off The Crusader's head, killing him with his own weapon.

 **KO!**

"Bea…trice…" Dante on his dying breathe and his eyes closing. Gabriel examined the scythe, and was impressed with how powerful it was as well as its user.

Gabriel then looked behind him to she a blonde headed woman wearing an outfit that literally made her look like an angel. Appropriately enough, she was intimated by Gabriel but did her best not show it. "Has The Lord now sent an angel to kill me?" He asked jokingly.

"No father, she and her colleagues are here to help the people." Gabriel turned to see Alucard still wearing that suit of armor that he won from his own battle. "They are known as "Overwatch", Perhaps you should consider joining them, they're not like the Brotherhood of Light."

"I see." Gabriel said hoping that's true, he then turns his attention back to the woman. "And who would you be?"

"Angela Ziegler, I'm also known as Mercy." She answers somewhat relaxed.

"Mercy? I like it." Gabriel said with a surprisingly friendly smile, he then hands the scythe other to the Angela. "Take it, I have a feeling that you'll need it."

She hesitantly took it, But was a bit confused. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Maybe it's best you keep it with you." Alucard spoke up. "Way I see it, you could use a real weapon like the rest of your comrades."

Angela just narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm a Doctor, I heal people, killing is a last resort." She then looks back at the weapon. "But I could display this in the museum. If you'll both excuse me gentlemen, I have work to do." Angela then walks but stops for a moments and looks back at the two. "Still, it was nice meeting Gabriel." Angela trailed off for a moment.

"Same to you, I wish it was under better circumstances."

"That we can agree with." Angela said under her breath, unaware that both Alucard and his father heard it. Gabriel then puts his hand on Alucard's shoulder making him jump.

"She's a keeper." Gabriel said with a smile walking away. Alucard just rolled his eyes and went to join back with Mercy and the rest of Overwatch.

 **THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS… DRACULA!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this Match-Up, and I promise that I won't do anymore explaintaions or ineffective weapons after this one. Until Next Time…**


	8. Tag-Team Special 2

Two people were eating together at a restaurant. One being a blonde haired man was sitting across a Japanese woman with short brown hair and wearing a yellow top. After they finished eating, the woman spoke up.

"Hey Flash." She said with a smile.

"Yeah."

"I just wanna say thanks, this is really nice."

"It's no big deal."

"No I mean really, I'm so glad I got to meet you. I just wish it was under better circumstances." She finished rather awkwardly. Flash just chuckled.

"I'm pretty used to it by now. Besides, you said it yourself. You weren't exactly yourself when you attacked me." Flash stated. "But I will agree this is a nice change of pace: having lunch together, Rihoko is safe with Peter's Aunt May, and since I'm no longer with the Guardians of Galaxy, I'm back to basics here on Earth." Flash finished smiling back

The woman blush as she was about to say something else. "Well, another thing is… you're not most guys that I've met. I… really-"

"Your check sir." The waiter seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh! Right." Flash stated then starting to grab some money. "Here." but then the waiter then slapped some handcuffs on Flash. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

The throw off his uniform revealing a "Robin Hoodesic" costume and puts a hat to top it all off. "Eddie Brock, you're under arrest. Now you can tell your friends Green Arrow got you." Green Arrow said smugly while Flash's eyes went wide.

"What!? I'm not Eddie Brock! That's the other Venom!" Flash panics but then realizes something. "That sounded stupid didn't it?"

"Yep." Spoke up a blonde woman wearing finished stockings and a mask walking up to them. The Japanese woman got out of her seat to confront the two vigilantes.

"Hey back off you two!" The woman- **(fuck it, you know it's Masane)** said glaring at the both of them, she then points to Black Canary. "And you! Put some pants on, there are kids around here!" The female vigilante then rolled her eyes.

"Ma'am, the man you are with is a wanted criminal. Unless you want to get arrested too, I suggest you stand down." That comment only made Masane narrow her eyes even more.

Flash then grabs her should with his free hand and said: "Let's take this outside, I don't think they're in the mood to talk."

No outside, Flash then used the symbiote the to break off the hand cuffs and uses it to to cover himself creating his costume while Green Arrow then draw his Bow and Arrow.

"Well, the costume does look slightly different from the picture." Green Arrow said.

"Ollie, you can't be serious." Black Canary stated getting in a fighting position. She then turn her attention to Masane who was standing next to Agent Venom. Before she could ask what Masane what she can do, Masane's bracelet lights up with a red glow which engulfs her whole body, now revealing her completely changed appearance, which her long red hair and unlikely armor. Masane then licks the fingers on the Witchblade excited for the oncoming fight.

"Wow… And you were judging me for my outfit?" Black Canary asked Masane unamused.

"Hey, I didn't design the outfit." Masane said with a cocky smile.

 **DON'T BLINK!**

 **BEGIN!**

The Emerald Archer shot his first arrow which both Masane and Venom easily dodge and exploded behind the both of them. He then fired a whole series of arrow which Masane uses the blade on her gauntlet to each and everyone in half in mid air. While she was keeping Green Arrow busy, Agent Venom then got into a fist fight with Black Canary until the two Anti-Heroes switched fighters. Flash hid behind a car pulling out his Mutli-Gun turning it into an Assualt Rifle and fired back at Green Arrow who was still shooting arrows left and right. Oliver then fired a boomerang arrow flying away and looping back to Agent Venom hitting him directly on the head.

Green Arrow then ran towards Agent Venom while he was off gaurd but Flash quickly recovers and picks up the car he was hiding behind and throws it at Green Arrow who rolls underneathes narrowly avoiding the attack, Oliver then counters by shooting a flash bang arrow at Agent Venom temporarily blinding him. The Emerald Archer then delivers a flurry of punches and kicks along with some hits using his bow while Venom remained defenseless and was knocked into a wall. Masane kept her fight up with Black Canary who was about to do a roundhouse kick until Masane used some of his tendril like hair pieces to grab Black Canary's leg and flinging her into the air and kicks Dina in the face on the way back down causing her to be sent flying and then crashing into Green Arrow.

Fournately, the two super heroes managed to regain their bearings Green Arrow then tries to shoot an ice arrow at Agent Venom's feet, but Agent Venom himself jumps out of the way grabbing it in min aid with his webbing and swinging back at Green Arrow freezing both of his legs instead. While still in the air, Flash shot two more strands of webbing to ground on the both sides of Oliver and pulls turning himself into a human slingshot kicking the Arched directly in the chest knocking on his back.

"Just be thankful you still have your legs." Agent Venom stated crossing his arm. He was then assaulted by a sonic stretch from behind making him grab his head as the symbiote shared his feeling of pain. When it was over, The Balck Suit melted away off of Flash's body and on to the ground in agony.

Green Arrow then took the chance a draws two arrows which were both connect by a titanium rope to ensnare Flash but a speeding Masane charges in and with her blade cuts the two arrows and bow in half. She then punches Green Arrow in the face knocking him out while Flash tries to fight Black Canary this time without the suit and manages to get Black Canary into a headlock until she grabs both of his fake legs and jump causing him to fall on his back escaping his grip. Masane then notices the symbiote but then sees that Black Carnary was going to use her Canary Cry a second time but Masane reacted quickly and grabbed a piece of the symbiote using it to shoot some webbing silencing the female Super Hero. Masane then runs at Black Canary at full speed ready to deliver a deadly punch in the face until the leather clad heroine caught her fist smirking. Masane then kicks Black Canary in the stomach making her bend down, and Masane used that same leg raising in the air and slamming it down on the female superhero smashing her face against the pavement knocking her out.

 **KO!**

The two heroes groaned as they the woke up to see themselves tide to a street light with some webbing, they look around and saw that Masane, Agent Venom, and the symbiote was nowhere to be found. Instead they saw Oliver's Quvier over at a nearby trash can. They then turn their attention to a dark skinned man wearing a green and black outfit hovering down towards them. "You two busy."

"We kinda were John." Green Arrow said grabbing a smaller arrow from his gauntlet. "Trying to catch the so called: "Leather Protector" Eddie Brock and his girl and all that good stuff." John was stood there until he grabs a news paper and shows it to the two other heroes.

"I guess you guys didn't get the news." He states simply, Black Canary and Green Arrow both look to see that the arrtical literally says: _Former Venom: Eddie Brock arrested thanks to the public menace Spider-Man_ , along with a picture of Eddie who looked nothing like Flash without his mask, and the date of the News Paper showing it was published yesterday. Black Canary groaned realizing that she and her husband just did all of that fighting for nothing. "Do you guys need a hand?"

"Nope," Green Arrow replied finally cutting the two of them free. "Got it."

"Nice, I'll see you guys back at the Watch Tower." John said flying away. Oliver then notices the annoyed look on her face and tries to think of something that will cheer her up.

"So… Day off?" He asked with a smile. His wife sighed, but then smiled back.

"Day off." She answers as they both walked away with Oliver grabbing his quiver was they walked.

 **THIS MELEE'S WINNERS ARE… MASANE AMAHA AND AGENT VENOM!**


	9. Dollface vs Nemesis Prime

On an empty highway. A young woman was driving a heavy armed semi truck (Darkside) which had a new decoration: a smiling clown mask that seemed to be missing an eye was chained up to the grill of the truck as both a symbol of victory, and as a warning to those who would dare get in her way.

The driver had hot pink hair with pigtails and wore a mask that resembled a porcelain doll was driving said semi truck while remembering what happened to her. She was the Super Model turned champion: Krista Sparks AKA: Dollface.

One moment she was on an airport runway with a heel on her boot breaking off, stopping her from escaping. Then, just before the wheels of the plane could run her over she sees that she was then in the middle of a dessert perfectly unharmed and her heel still on her boot and Darkside right in front of her with a note attached to it.

Back in the present, she looked back the note which literally said as:

 ** _"I'm sure you have a lot of questions on your mind._**

 ** _All you need to know is that due to your victory in the Twist Metal contest, you have been chosen to kill Calypso once and for all._**

 ** _In return, you will not only have your revenge on the man who screwed you over but will also be pardoned for all of your crimes. No tricks, no bullshit, Good luck._**

 ** _-The Kill Boss_**

 ** _P.S. I dare you to place this note front of a mirror."_**

She also remembered doing just what the last part said seeing that "Calypso" spelled backwards was "Ospylac" and became completely consumed with rage when she realized that get the mask stuck her face was also the same one who almost killed her.

"With pleasure." Dollface growled crimping up the paper and throwing on to the floor. In all honesty, she didn't care about the horrible things she did, but figured it'd be nice since the Police will leave her alone. All she wanted was Calypso dead, and was pretty happy (if not honored) to be the one chosen to take his life. Turning her attention back on to the road, she noticed a seemingly normal semi truck that looked almost identical to Darkside driving in the opposite lane towards her. In a split she noticed that not only had an unfamiliar symbol on the grill, but also that there was no one driving it.

Both trucks came to screeching holt, the female contestant became even more surprise to see the other truck transform into a large robot similar to a certain ice cream truck. The robot looked down at Dollface with it's piercing yellow eyes as it began to speak: "That's an interesting vehicle you have there young lady. It be perfect to test out this new prototype."

Dollface then took a good look at Nemesis, she figured that it was being controlled remotely, but something about it's design and appearance really sparked her interest (no pun intended). "Well that's cute. But it's going to take more than a pile of scrap to take me down."

The voice chuckled as the robot turned one of it's hands into a blaster and aimed at both the thee truck and its driver. "We'll see."

 **TIME TO ROCK AND ROLL OUT!**

 **ENAGE!**

Nemesis started things off by shooting at Dollface and her ride as she continued to swerve and turn avoiding every shot. She then dropped a few mines from the back of Darkside and then kicked the truck into full speed and rammed into the robot's leg almost removing its foot, causing it to fall face first and land on the explosives, blowing them up on impact.

Back at MECH HQ, the man known as Silas who was controlling Nemesis from where he was sitting grunted in frustration. "how much damage did were just receive?"

"Power still standing at 75% sir." A random scientists answered.

"I guessed I under estimated her. I won't make that same mistake twice." Silas said rather confidently. Silas then used the controls to have Nemesis raise its arm up firing the blaster once again at Darkside causing a huge dent on the side. Nemesis then turned into its vehicle form and rammed into Darkside in retaliation causing the driver to hit her against the window.

"Copycat." Dollface thought out loud while rubbing her head. Thanks to the extra armor, the impact didn't do too much damage. She used the opponent's transformation to her advantage as she fired her guns at Nemesis riddling the fake autobot with bullet holes. She then fired a missile at the four rear tires causing Silas to lose some control. The female contestant took it one step further and shot the front tire resulting in Nemesis skidding across the road, forcing the fake autobot back into robot mode.

"I must say I'm surprised." Silas said speaking through Nemesis once again to Dollface. "You should join us, we could use a woman of your skill, especially with the technology we already have." He finished unknowingly making a female scientists at the Head Quaters jealous.

"Hmm… Tempting, but no." She said then began to fire missiles at Nemesis . "Besides, YOU should be thankful that I'm not using the Iron Maiden."

"Sir! Power is dropping at 46% and counting." That one scientist from earlier warned as the former counted to destroy pieces of Nemesis's armor.

Silas than used Nemesis to kick Darkside away, causing it to go tumbling across the road in a somewhat fast speed until it stops and lands with all tires touching the asphalt again. Dollface groaned as she tries to regain her bargains since that experience made her nauseous and it didn't help that the multiple impacts put her truck in pretty rough shape. She then looks to see Nemesis slowly walking towards her with one of his hands turned into a sword.

Dollface then drove towards Nemesis who pressed its hand against the grill of Darkside holding the truck in place, and raising the other hand ready to slice the truck in half.

"Heh, looks like I won." Silas said smiling.

"Oh really?" Dollface asked playfully causing Silas to raise an eyebrow. Just before he could do anything, Dollface's tri-mini gun appeared from on top of her truck and opened fire at Nemesis's face which caused the two optics to be destroyed, which were (unfortunately) the two cameras that were used to help Silas see that battle that he was fighting from the Head Quarters.

"NO!" He yelled seeing nothing but static on the screen infront of him. Dollface then puts Darkside in reverse driving out of Nemesis's grip causing him to fall on to the ground a second time. She then surprisingly walks out of Darkside with and an RPG in hand watching Nemesis squirm on the ground like a dying animal, Nemesis rolled over on to his side showing a narrow opening in the chest plates exposing what looks like the power source.

Dollface then pulls the trigger as soon as she got a clear shot if the hole sending the rocket over which hit the weakspot destroying the power source (and a few other things inside).

 **KO!**

 **One Hour Later…**

A young man around 17 or so was driving on his blue motorcycle which oddly enough had that the same symbol that was on Nemesis. He stopped with his eyes completely wide as he saw Dollface tying down what was left of Nemesis prime onto a trailer that she somehow found and hooked up to Darkside.

The young man got off his bike to try and take a closer look but Dollface turned around and noticed him. Her mask sent shivers down his spine as she was now standing right infront of him. She then looked at his bike than back at him, while he remain still like a statue. Dollface just giggled and playfully smacked the boy's rear causing him to yelp in suprise.

"Nice bike."

"Umm… thanks?" The boy said rather awkwardly as he blush.

Dollface then back to packing up Nemsis's remains which she decided to salvage for some upgrades and repaires for Darkside. When she finished she drove hoping to maybe still get some answers.

Now alone, the young man's bike turned into robot revealing to be a real autobot who was just as confused at what just happened as her human partner. "Just when you thought you've seen everything." She said rather causally. "Any idea on who that was behind the mask?"

"Nope." The young man answered.

 **THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS… DOLLFACE!**

 **I hope ya'll enjoyed that, and just so we're clear… I DON'T HATE TRANSFOMERS! Although Robots in Desguise really sucks along with most of the Michael Bay movies, but I can assure you guys that I really am a huge Transfomers fan, especially for Transformers Prime. I just don't want that one Death Battle I wrote or this fight make you think other wise. Until Next Time…**


	10. Captain America vs Parasoul

In the Canopy King, a young red haired woman with an inverted cross necklace oddly named: Parasoul was watching a TV show in her bedroom that starred a young girl with green hair and a man wearing some wrestling gear.

 _Beowulf: "With my strength and your green hair. We make an unbeatable team!"_

 _Annie: "Close enough."_

"So Beowulf is now being a good guy in the show?" The young woman asked herself. "This should be interesting." She than gasped as she heard a knock at the door and quickly turn off the TV. Taking a deep breath, Parasoul gained her composure and answered to be greeted with one of the Black Egrets: Adam. "Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you Princess, but figured you'd like to know that the researchers finished testing." Adam said rather formally.

"And?"

"Nothing, we tried everything. Bullets, bombs, psychical strength, and not even a single scratch. Whatever it's made of, it's indestructible."

Parasoul then thought about the little "discovery" the Adam was referring to. "So I see. Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to see for my-." Parasoul was interrupted when she noticed her Communications Officer: Molly was rushing towards the two with a panicked look on her face.

"Your highness." Molly began with a salute. "We have a problem."

Meanwhile, multiple Black Egrets were laying out cold on the ground while a man wearing a costume resembling the American flag nonchalantly walked passed them. This man was none other than Steven Rogers AKA: **(Who else?)**. And he came for the "discovery" that the researchers were testing, which so happened to be his iconic shield.

Placing the shield back on his arm, Cap decided then would be a good time to leave. Unfortunately, that might be a bit tricky.

"So you did all of this?" Parasoul asked him referring to the knocked out Egrets. "Admittedly, I'm impressed."

"Well I'm flattered. However, this shield is not yours to take."

"Oh? And sense you're wearing an outfit that matches the design that just mean it belongs to you?" Parasoul asked placing a hand on her hip.

"It was a gift. Look young lady, I really don't want any trouble."

"I see…" Parasoul said still a but unsure of the strange man she then points her umbrella: Krieg at Cap. "But I would like to see what you can do with that shield. A demonstration perhaps?"

Rogers thought about it for a moment but then got into a fighting stance. "If you insist."

 **GO FOR BROKE!  
**

 **ENGAGE!**

Parasoul started things off by firing her handgun at the Avenger which, unsurprisingly, resulted in having every's hot deflected from his shield. Cap then tossed said shield at the princess who ducked and tried firing again. The shield then bounced off the wall behind Parasoul and nailed her on the back of the head throwing her off guard.

Captian America then jumped in the air grabing his shield and dive bombing into Parasoul. Cap then caught the princess in a flurry of punches and kicks.

That was until he felt his foot get stuck in something. He looked down to see his foot caught in some weird substance which Parasoul placed while she was getting hit. She then took out the same gun and shot at the substance causing it to explode knocking the Avenger back into the air. Parasoul then began her own assault kicking him and hitting him with Krieg a few times.

Until the two locked… uh… shield and umbrella? Let's just say locked weapons. The two stared at eachother and began to speak.

"Now that I think about it, you remind me of a friend of mine." Cap began.

"Do tell." She nonchalantly replied somewhat curious. The two then pushed each other away, Parasoul shot some napalm at the Avenger which landed on his shield. Cap then threw his shield at Parasoul hoping to hit her this time, but she saved herself by opening up Krieg and hitting the shield on contact sending it flying back to its owner.

Before Steve can catch it, Parasoul shot another bullet at the napalm making it explode in Cap's face blinding him. She then delivers a few more hits on the superhero even stomping on his shield uppercutting him then immediately hitting the shield on its way back down nailing him in the stomach.

With his vision restored, Steve then places his shield on his back causing Parasoul to raise an eyebrow. He then runs up to the Princess who tries to hit Steve with another hit from Krieg, but this time Captain America ducks the attack and lands some boxing moves on Parasoul.

Parasoul then try's to attack but is surprised when Cap takes her living umbrella out of her hand and tosses it away.

"Now we're even." Cap states refusing to use his shield to keep things fair. Parasoul responds with a yawn clearing taunting the Super Solider. "Now that's just rude." Cap then charged towards Parasoul but imeditally stopped when he saw her pull out a walkie talkie.

"Take the shot." She ordered, before Steve could he react, Steve was shot by an Egret sniper. Lucky for him, it was a nonlethal round.

 **KO!**

Adam walked in to see Parasoul inspecting the outcold Avenger and his shield after she help the troops back on their feet. "So this is our intruder huh?" He asked with Parasoul nodding her head in response. "Well don't worry Your Highness, we will have this arrested and-"

"No, we need him." Parasoul said rather bluntly.

"We… We do?"

"Yes, he proved that this shield can be used for both offense and defense. Plus I have a feeling he'll answer whatever questions we have." She explained. "Someone get this man to the medical ward! I'm sure when we get this whole mess cleared up he'll apologize when he wakes up. No problem though."

"Yes Ma'am!" One Egret called out volunteering to help out the Star Spangled hero.

"But seriously, who is this guy?" The Princess said wondering about her opponent.

 **THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS… PARASOUL!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review, and tell me what other Match-Ups you'd like to see next. Until Next Time…**


	11. Wolverine vs Painwheel

Back in New York City, a man wearing a yellow and blue suit famously known as Wolverine was trying to make contact with an old friend of his. "Rodgers? Do you read? Rodgers?" but he was only greeted with Silence. "Damn, something must've came up. He got his shield back."

He then begin to walk down the streets only to see a bunch of panicking people running past yelling things, like "HELP!" and "MONSTER!" etc… He went up to see this "monster" was a young girl wearing a mask that looked like was sewn onto her face with red glowing eyes. To add to the bizarreness, she had a large wheel sticking out of her back, revealing to be none other than Painwheel.

She took down the vigilante: Daredevil who was knocked out along with follow superhero: Iron Fist, she then looked at the two fallen heroes then to the crowd who remained and saw the fight up close and looked at her in complete fear. She suddenly grabbed her head in pain and began to hear HIS voice again, the voice of the monster who made her this way.

"Hey darlin'" Wolverine spoke up grabbing her attention. "You alright?" she roared at the mutant suddenly consumed with rage causing Wolverine to get into a defensive stance.

" _Logan, I can feel someone tampering with that girl's mind."_ The voice of Professor Charles Xavier spoke telepathically to the X-Man. _"Although I'm having trouble getting past it. You might have to subdue her, and bring her to the mansion once you helped your friends. And please, do control your temper."_ He finished.

"No problem Chuck." Logan said simply. "However, I can't promise you anything on that last part." He finished popping out his claws.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Painwheel roared getting into a fighting stance of her own.

"Why can't people just accept that we're trying to help." Logan groaned.

 **TIME TO MAKE LIKE JACK AND LET 'ER RIP!**

 **ENGAGE!**

Painwheel used her bladed wheel to try and cut Wolverine in half, he blocks the attack with his claws and kicks her in the face. She then uppercuts Logan, then uses her wheel to grab him in mid air pulls him into her shoulder which had large spikes appear and knocked him away.

Painwheel's eyes went wide seeing how quickly Logan was healing. "Not bad kid, but it ain't gonna enough." Logan remarked despite somewhat still being in pain.

Painwheel hissed charging at the X-Man, Wolverine to deliver a quick few swipes of his claws but she dodges every strike and had some barbwire appear around her and sent Logan flying into a nearby car. Logan growled and used his claws to pull off one of the car's door and tossed at the girl who cuts in half with her wheel only to see Wolverine lunging at her burying all six claws into her shoulders making her scream out in pain.

Painwheel then used her wheel and cut deeply into Wolverine's chest this time putting him in severe pain. She then kicks the mutant off with a dropkick that had large spikes coming out off both feet knocking Logan away ripping the claws out of her.

"Death Crawl!" Painwheel growled she then had the long spikes appear from both her hands and feet and crawled all over Wolverine with some speed slicing and dicing like a spider that has knives for legs.

Wolverine picked himself up coughing up some blood while Painwheel continued to glare at him. With Logan feeling back to feeling fine despite the pain. He then closed his eyes for a moment, but when he opened them, the were glowing red showing that he let his rage completely consume him.

At the exact same time, the two fighters unleashed beastly roars ready to finished each other off. They charged towards each other trading hits left and right.

Logan then cuts one of Painwheel's leg causing her to grab in pain, she at least thankful that it was still attached. Wolverine then retraced three of his claws punching the girl in the face with his adamantium fist to the face knocking her on the ground, Logan then stomps her head down smashing it into the ground.

 **KO!**

The crowd cheered at Wolverine's victory and were also thankful to see the other two heroes finally wake up. "What happened?" Iron Fist asked grabbing his head. Logan walked over the two.

"You guys alright?" He asked carrying the unconscious Painwheel over his shoulder.

"We're fine Wolverine, I although I appreciate the concern." Daredevil said. Iron Fist then cocked an eyebrow at the mutant.

"Okay, better question."

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do with her?"

"I'm taking her to the Xavier Institute, she needs help." Logan stated turning to Daredevil. "And she might need a lawyer too."

"We're in public." Daredevil corrected crossing his arms, even though no one could really hear what they were saying.

"I know, so I hope you know a good one, "Daredevil"." Logan finished walking away with his opponent.

 **THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS… WOLVERINE!**

 **Well this was shorter than I intended, I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review on who you guys want to see fight next. Also, feel free to vote on who you want to see team up with Batman for future fanfic.**


	12. Light Yagami vs Jigsaw

In a dark and almost empty room, an American man wearing a red cloak was sitting in a chain waiting patiently for someone to arrive. Lucky for him, that person just arrived.

Entering through the doorway in front of him, a Japanese teenager with brown hair walked in surprised to actually see what the Jigsaw Killer. This young man was named Light Yagami, and he managed to deduce that the man had cancer so he was already on Death's Door. But since he didn't know Jigsaw's real name (which was John Kramer), his name couldn't be added to the Death Note which he was ironically holding his hand. But he had a plan to get rid of the older serial killer, which he'll use when John isn't looking.

"I see you expected my invitation." Jigsaw spoke up. "Are you really the one known as: "Kira"?"

Light just smirked. "Yes, I am. And that is something I don't often share with people. Still how could I refuse the chance to meet you? You've had your fair share of victims."

"Point taken."

"Would you like to see how I commit my murders?"

"Really? You're going to show me how you did it?" Jigsaw asked rather interested.

"Of course, we all know how you work. I think it's only fair you know how I do it." He then hands Jigsaw the Death Note, he opened it to see all of the names of Light's victims written inside of it. "It's called a Death Note, and it's rather simple to use. You write down the name of the person you want dead. Make sure you have a clear picture of the victim so no one of the same name would not be affected. And if you don't want to get specific on how the person dies, they would die in a matter of seconds due to a heart attack."

Jigsaw listened to Light's words intrigued as he continued to read the list of names. Light himself smiled sadistically and he pulled a knife of his pocket to go and kill Jigsaw was he was focused at the book.

"I'd put that knife down if I were you." Jigsaw said not even looking surprising the teenager. A blade then appeared from the older man's sleeve and Jigsaw plunged it into Light's stomach, John then grabbed a rag with chloroform and pressed it against Light's face knocking him out in a matter of seconds.

When Light woke up, he taht not only was he inside of a small room, but he also noticed was a device on his ahead which he tried to get off, but couldn't. He looked behind himself to see a large metal door with no doorknob or handle so it can only be opened on the other side. To add to the confusion, his shirt (and watch) was missing and his stomach was wrapped in bandages, wondering why Jigsaw spared him if this it was going to be that easy to kill him.

Looking at the rest of the room, he saw what can only be described as a "Belt Maze" where there were poles each with a series of leather belts of each side of the poles reaching from just a foot off the ground, to almost touching the ceiling. Looking around, he also saw that the tiles on the floor were filled with odd numbers written on them while the walls had even numbers on them which neither were in any specific order, making him wonder if there was a code or some sort he had to figure out. Light then looked down at his feet, he saw a tape recorder with the words "PLAY ME" written on it. With no other choice, he did as instructed.

"Hello Light, I want to play a game." The voice of Jigsaw spoke through the recorder. "I've done a lot of background checks and I discovered that not only have you killed convicted felons, but innocent people as well. And that was before I read the contents of the Death Note, your crimes will not go unpunished."

That sentence alone struck a nerve as Light tightly gripped the tape recorder. _"Who does he think he is!?"_ He thought. _"I am the God of the New World! I decide who lives and who dies! He is nothing compared to me! If I knew his name then I would've gladly wrote it in the Death Note weeks ago."_

"Attach to you is what I would describe as a "Reverse Bear Trap". There are three locks on it, with each key being hidden somewhere in the room: One is behind a weak spot in one of the walls which you can easily punch through. However, the hole would be too small for you to fit in so don't waste your time trying to escape. All of the tiles on the floor are loose so you will find the another key underneath one of them. And the last key? Well… You will see."

The instructions didn't really help Light that munch in this case. What were all of the the numbers for? And who comes up with this stuff.

"You will have 60 seconds to find all of the keys. If you succeed, not only will you get the Bear Trap off of you, but also the belts will stop spinning, and the door behind you will open granting you freedom. Live or Die Light, the choice is yours." The tape ended and the belts being to rotate at an almost blinding speed making the odd and even numbers harder to see. Taking a deep breath, Light prepared himself for what maybe just be the most painful experience of his life.

 **MAY THE WORST MAN WIN,**

 **BEGIN!**

On cue, the timer started to tick down as Light ran into the maze running to the three walls which (unfortunately) was not far enough from the rows of belts to keep him from getting hit. Now being constantly getting hit with leather against his bare torso, Light pushed against the wall to find that weak spot but only felt cement. After covering all three walls, Light ran back over to the to door which is that one spot in the room where Light would be out of the belts' reach. Giving himself a moment to recover from the pain, Light repeated the message in his head to see if he was missing something. He barely had a minute to relax so he had to think fast.

And as he thought, he released that he DID miss something, all of the walls' numbers were even and the tiles' were odd. There were only THREE to find. Which of course to Light would mean: _"1… 2… 3…"_ He thought to himself with his objective now being clear.

Going back to the wall, Light went straight to the spot on the right wall where the number 2 was marked and punched through it with all his might breaking it, showing that Jigsaw used styrofoam to patch up this part of the wall and hid the key behind it. Running back by the door with the key. Light quickly used it and unlocked the first… umm… lock.

Since the younger serial killer couldn't see where tile 1 was he had no choice but to go back into the maze and start looking. He was about as low to the floor as he can and was still getting hit by the belts, this time just on his sides and his head. Light looked all over until he finally found the tile with the number 1 on it. He lifted it up and grabbed the key underneath making his way back over to the door where he heared a "clink" noise coming from there, which he was hoping was the last key. If not, he would then rush back obe where he saw the 3 tile which, at this point, he would be hoping that's no the case.

But he made it there, Light instead found the knife he was going to use to kill Jigsaw, but it had a number 3 on it which really confused him. Looking back at the timer, Light saw that time was running out, he looked down at the knife then turned to his bandaged stomach, that's when realization hit him: _"He put the last key inside of me!_ " He thought with complete dread.

Although time was almost out, Light was hesitant on what he should do, but then decided to go with it. He then plunged the knife in the same spot Jigsaw did, which caused Light to cut some stitches he didn't even know hand. Now and complete agony from the belts and being stabbed a second time, Light then placed his hand int the hole in his stomach and started to look around for the key.

Saddly, as soon as he got the key out, the timer hit 0 and the Reverse Bear Trap went off.

 **CHECKMATE!**

Some time later, Jigsaw was back in his room starting a fire to throw the Death Note into. He knew that this book was too dangerous, and should never be used by anyone, not even himself. However, when Jigsaw went to get the book, he saw that it was gone. Which was strange since he knew that all of the doors are still locked. But he figured that it was a good thing that the book vanished and hoped that no one like Light would ever get their hands on it. The older serial killer then pulled Light's watch out of his pocket which he learned Light was hiding a piece of the Death Note inside of it so he threw that and the rest of the watch into the falme instead.

Unknown to Jigsaw, just outside of the building he was hiding in, the original owner the Death Note: Ryuk, was sitting on the rooftop holding his book. "Well Light, it's been interesting." He said smiling.

 **THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS… JIGSAW!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this, I will admit that I took some inspiration from the SAW fanfic: "The Klansman", but I can assure you all I really my best to be unique when making this. Until Next Time…**


	13. What do you want from me?

**Okay, I have to ask? What are any of you guys expecting from this series?**

 **I've been working on this series for a year now (while this continuation of my old series anyway).**

 **So far, I had the most hated character in INJUSTICE killed by someone who is technically her half-brother.**

 **I made a shark person fight another shark person.**

 **Had another (somewhat) sexualized female character kill another Transformers (Prime) Character.**

 **And just yesterday I made Light from Death Note look like an idiot.**

 **And only ONE PERSON actually gives a shit!? And there is no one else that remotely cares.**

 **At this point I have to ask why am I even writing this series?**

 **And I know you gives are reading this and the fights because this is my series and only I can see how many views it can get.**

 **And when I say leave a review, I actually mean leave review. Just say something, I really want to know what I can do to be better at this stuff, and I'm interested on what Battles that I can do for all of you. I'm not saying you have to, but now I just want to a see a reason why I should even keep going with this series.**

 **Do any of you even know how hard I work an any of these fights? Especially since the last one was more of a fight for survival. This is what I love to do, and at this point I feel like just stop.**

 **I'm going to put this series on hiatus for a while now. But way I see, none of you even care.**

 **You want to tell me something at all? Then tell why I should even bother going back. Leave that as a review.**

 **Until Next Time? Maybe…**


	14. Decker Marcus vs Eliza

**NEW RULE: OCs are welcomed to the series.**

Nighttime at a random city.

Gaberial Belmont was talking to Mercy about learning how to proper use the scythe he gave her a while back. Though she was still not too amused with the idea that she would have to kill anyone with it, but figured that it would be good to use Incase of emergencies (namely if Reaper, or anyone would want to take it and use it for his or her dirty work) So hesitantly she asked for help.

Unknown to either one of them. They were being watched by a man with light red hair and a gray trench coat who (much like Gaberial) was a vampire known as: Decker Marcus. "Dracula? A Belmont? What a joke." He said grimly not believing his own words. He was ready to go in and kill Gaberial and not caring what happens to Mercy.

Unfortunately, there was about to be a change in plans. He heard footsteps rushing towards him and dodges an oncoming kick. He turned to a see a horned girl wearing a revealing outfit licking her lips. "You look like you can make a good meal." She said with an (most likely Romanian) accent.

"And you would be?"

"Eliza. And I have a feeling that you and me are going to have some fun fighting." She said with a wink.

"Well, if you insist." Decker said getting into a fighting stance.

 **THIS FIGHT BITES…**

 **BEGIN.**

Eliza then begins to kick Decker left and right, this time landing some hits.

Decker then grabs her leg and punches her in the face knocking her back. He then pulls out his upgraded handguns which Eliza quickly knocks from both of his hands.

She then traps Decker in a large sphere of aura which she punches through hitting Decker and causing the sphere to explode inflicting a lot of damage onto Decker.

In retaliation, Decker pulls out The Bernhard Sword but Eliza dodges every swing and knocks Decker into the air and punches him sending him into a wall.

Decker slowly got back up using his sword to help himself off the ground. "Stupid bitch." Decker stated.

"Come on now, that's not nice." Eliza jokingly stated.

Decker then dashes towards Eliza and delivers a quick strike with his sword forcing Eliza to take a knee, he then kicks the female vampire away. However, then makes to roll out of the way before Decker can do a downward clop to finish her off, and shot up from the ground biting his neck draining of some of his blood to help replenish her help.

As as she finished, Decker kicks her in the stomach and tries to attack her again both the slight blood lost took it affect and made him stumble slightly and Eliza knocks him back down.

Once Decker managed to recover, he readied his sword once only to see The Female Vampire suddenly… falls asleep.

Confused, Decker walks over to Eliza and taps her with his foot only slightly stirring her. Taking his chance, Decker swung The Bernhard Sword decapitating Eliza with the flames burning the wounds preventing any blood from spilling.

 **KO!**

Decker then walked back other to to where he was previously only to see that both the Last Belmont and Overwatch Agent already gone. "No matter, I have other vampires to worry about it." Decker states nonchalantly walking away.

 **THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS… DECKER!  
**

 **So if this isn't already obvious, this is another April's Fool joke (Although I'm being serious in considering adding more OCs). And I'm sorry, if I don't seem to exicited writing this, the truth is that I'm not, and I only did this because a friend of mine asked me to.**

 **So now that this fight is done I'm going back on hiatus. Seriously, this series alone that I am writing is putting me into depression, and I still want at least one good reason why I should keep this series going.**

 **So unless there are some fights you gives want me to write or just simply say that you guys are enjoying these fights, then what's the freaking point?**

 **Decker belongs to superkaijuking**


	15. Superman vs Sirzechs Lucifer

In the city of Metropolis, its protector Superman was standing on the roof of the Daily Planet on the phone with his wife.

"Don't worry Lois, I'll be home before you know it. Bye." He told her hanging up. He was about to fly away to meet her and their son (Jon) until a voice caught his attention.

"So you're him, the Man of Steel." Said a red haired man stepping out of the shadows. "Now I know you have somewhere to be, but I was hoping that I would have a chance to test your skill."

"Really?" said Man of Steel asked crossing his arms. "And you are?"

"Sirzechs Lucifer, leader of the Four Great Satans. I just wanted to see if what these mortals are right about you being as powerful as they say you are."

"Is that right now?" Clark asked raising an eyebrow. He looked around and saw that his home city was busy and filled with people like it normally is. The last thing either one want was more damage and innocent lives put at risk. With a sigh, Superman made a decision: "Okay, I'll humor you. Under one condition."

"Name it."

"We fight somewhere way less populated than here. Deal?"

"Deal." Sirzechs answered with a smirk. In an instant, Superman took off flying in top speed with the Crimson Satan following behind him. They both stopped, now floating on top of a deserted island far away from Metropolis (or really any city in that manner) with Sirzechs already being impressed by his opponent's speed.

"Let's make this quick, I promised my family that I'll be home soon." Clark said getting into a fighting position, with Sirzechs chuckling in response.

"Believe me. I know the feeling." He replied.

 **RAISE SOME HELL!**

 **ENGAGE!**

Sirzechs starts things off with a quick punch but Superman just as quickly caught it and delivered his own punch sending Sirzechs crashing into the ground below. "Wow, I actually felt that." The Leader of the Four Great Satans stated getting back off the ground. "But now it's my turn." He then used his wings to fly again this time speeding towards The Man of Steel and landing a solid punch before the superhero can even react.

Sirzechs then locked Superman in a series of kicks and punches, then finishes by shooting a beam of energy knocking The Last Son of Krypton away.

Superman retaliates by shooting lasers of his own from his eyes hitting The Crimson Satan directly in the face. Sirzechs was then greeted with an uppercut sending him higher up in the air, but managed to stop and regain his bearings.

He then teleports away surprising his opponent and appears behind him kicking him in the back and then engulfing Superman with fire. Normally Kal El wouldn't really feeling anything from fire since he is nearly indestructible. However, since Sirzechs was using magic, he actually did feel a burning sensation from the flames, it hurt, but it wasn't even to kill him immediately.

Superman then took a deep breath and blow sending a freezing wind sending the flames back to his opponent who after that was left with some ice covering some parts of his body including his wings. With is wings frozen in place, Sirzechs then fell down almost crashed into the island again until he freed himself flexing his wings. Now back over being at the same spot across from the Man of Steel, Sirzechs just stood there doing seemingly nothing confusing his opponent.

He then decided to use his magic to attack Superman mentally to read his thoughts and use them against him, but became even more surprising to feel some strong resistance from the Kryptonian. Sirzech was then knocked back onto the ground a second time and just standing a few feet away from the Man of Steel.

 _"So he saw through that trick, this man is defintely full of surprises."_ Sirzechs thought to himself. He then gets into a fighting stance as Superman goes in for another punch but Sirzechs proves that he has superior fighting capabilities with every hit, dodge and parry. Eventually knocking the Kryptonian into the sand.

Having enough, Superman felt like he should end the fight already. So he vibrate his body to the speed of light confusing the Crimson Satan who (less than a second) was hit by the Infinite Mass Punch which completely destroyed the large island they were just standing on.

 **KO!**

Sirzechs woke up in a hospital room back in Metropolis to see his opponent sitting in a chair across from him glad to see he was alright. "How long was I out?"

"About four hours, I brought you here to get some help before I went back home. Glad to see your alright." Clark said with a friendly smile.

"Thanks," Sirzechs stated still feeling a little sore from the fight. "I guess it's true what they say, you really are a god among men."

"I'm just a man Sirzechs. Nothing more, nothing less." Superman corrected. Admittedly, The Leader of the Four Great Satans was quite pleased with the Man of Steel's humble nature. They both turned to see a woman with silver hair and eyes walk through the door with an unamused look on her face which made Sirzechs grow pale. The reason why? It's his wife: Grayfia.

"Well? Aren't you going to ask how I found you?" She asked. Sirzechs then relaxed thinking that he has the perfect answer to her question.

"Is it because my good looks are hard to miss?" He asked with a smirk, causing Grayfia to facepalm. Trying to break some awkwardness, Clark spoke up.

"I take it you're his wife."

"Unfortunately, yes." Grayfia stated, she then took a good look at Clark. "And I take it you're the one who put him in this bed in the first place?"

"Well, yes…" Clark stayed rather awkwardly. "I tried end our little fight quickly by using a trick that I almost forgot about. Sorry about that."

"Don't be, I have a feeling that Sirzechs started it." Grayfia said with a sigh. "So… Can either one of you tell me what that trick was to the put my husband in this position? And maybe what lead up to that."

"Well…" Clark began to explain.

 **THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS… SUPERMAN!**

 **BONUS BATTLE!**

 **Back in the Injustice Universe…**

Inside the Fortress of Solitude, a man wearing a suit that heavy resembled a bat was thrown into wall. The only thing more painful than the impact itself was the fact that it was his former friend Superman fighting him. The one getting hurt was the one, but for a while was not the only, Batman.

The Man of Steel stared down at the Dark Knight with the clear intention of killing him while hovering in mid-air. More was he a great protector of his planet, this Superman was a sadistic tyrant Hellbent on ruling the world he once kept safe. "I told you I would be back Bruce." He said in monotone voice.

"I'll admit, I didn't think would be this soon." Bruce corrected struggling to get back up. Clark grabbed him by the neck, but was shot in the face with laser beams by her blonde headed cousin Kara (nicknamed: Supergirl) forcing the other kryptonian to let go saving the Dark Knight. Kara then quickly flew over to her cousin for a punch to the face but Clark knocks her back with one hit.

"Don't Clark! She's your family!" Bruce said in a paniced tone.

"She made her choice. Much like the fool who killed Diana." Superman stated. "And now he's in two pieces because of that. And you better believe that I'll continue to enforce Justice with or without the Regime." He was about freeze Batman solid with his Artic Breath but was interrupted once again, this time by being zapped by a some electricity that forced him to take a knee after screaming in pain. He looked behind him to see the source was none other then Sirzechs Lucifer glaring back at him.

"You have a lot of nerve trespassing into me AND attacking me." Superman stated crossing his arms.

"But oppressing the people you swore to protect is perfectly okay?" Sirzechs ask sarcastically clearly unamused. With Superman already being annoyed, he then charged towards Sirzechs with a punch, but is surprised to see the Crimson Satan actually catch the fist in his hand and retaliate by punching the Man of Steel in the face instead. Clark was even more surprised feeling the punch sting as has place is hand on his swore cheek (quit snickering).

"Wow, that actually hurt." He said some what impressed. "Tell me, what do you plan to do with me?"

Sirzech smirks knowing that he'll probably enjoy what's going to happen next a little more than he should. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked getting into a fitting position. "If not, I'll give you a hint: you won't live to Rule this planet anymore."

"NO!" Kara panicked was about to step in until Bruce restrained her.

"Kara stop! We don't know what this man is capable of!"

"But we can't just let him kill Kal!"

"I'm sorry, but if the Phantom Zone can't stop him, then nothing will, the device I built was the only thing stopping from coming back with any of his powers. Now that's gone. Besides, we need to prepare ourselves incase Clark does win this fight. I'm sorry Kara, but your cousin has been dead long before you have even made it to this planet, if there was any way I could fix that then I would, but for now, we need to get somewhere safe." Batman explained as Kara stayed quiet, not sure on how to process everything her human said to her. She did aleast agree to get somewhere safe while two men were getting ready to fight it out, she then grabbed Batman and took off to the Batcave as fast she could.

"So it's true, you were once a great hero before all of this." Sirzechs said showing that he was also listening to The Dark Knight's words. "How tragic."

"I am still a hero FYI." Clark said finally getting into a fighting position.

"Yes, keep telling yourself that."

 **ROUND 2!**

 **FIGHT!**

Clark started off shooting his heat vision which Sirzechs dodges and (with another solid punch) knocks the Man of Steel into one of the statues of his parents breaking the face and falling back to the same spot where he was just hovering.

Superman then delivered a fast flying kick to the face knocking Sirzechs in to a wall. The Crimson Satan then got back up and knee'd Superman in the stomach then follow it with a head butt finishing it up with a kick to the stomach this time knocking his opponent to the ground.

Despite still feeling the beating he just received, the Man of Steel shot up from the ground with an uppercut knocking Sirzechs into the air and falls back on the ground landing flat on his back. The two got up with Clark clenching his stomach and Sirzechs clenching his jaw both groaning at the same time.

"Impressive." Clark said getting over the pain. "So what are you exactly? I think it's pretty obivious that you're not human if you can hurt me even without the help of magic."

Sirzechs smirked. "The question you should be asking is "Who am I?" not "What?""

Superman raised an eyebrow in response. "Okay then, who are you?"

"Simple…" Sirzechs chuckled and then his wings appeared on his back and quickly flew over to the Man of Steel grabbing his neck. "I'm Satan." He then carried Superman in the the air, then just as quick shot back down slamming the Kryptonian into the ground finishing it off by throwing him into a wall.

The Man of Steel then got back up again, that fired another shot of Laser Vision, with Sirzechs simply moving out of the way. Sirzechs then rushed over to the Kryptonian, and then said Kryptonian than let out an Arctic Breath which Sirzech quickly uses one his wings a shield to protect himself from the freezing wind.

When the Crimson Satan felt the wind finally stop Superman then shot up and grabbed his opponent by the waist and took to the sky. He then pushed the demon away and delivered a powerful punch to the face knocking Sirzechs away and continues to attack the Crimson Satan before he could recover in mid-air.

However, Sirzech catches a punch with his hand and kicks Superman in the face knocking him back a few feet. The two stood there hovering high in the sky, Sirzech began to look around, making sure no other living being around. Thankfully, it was just the two fighters.

"Something bothering you?" The Man of Steel asked somewhat actually curious. Sirzechs just smirked in response.

"I was just hoping your "friends" really were far away from here for what happens next."

Superman then looked slightly surprised to see a red and black sphere appear in Sirzechs's hand while Sirzechs himself had a confident smile on his face.

"What is that?" Kal El asked not sure on what to think.

"Ruin the Extinct…" Sirzechs said, then the Sphere instantly grew larger engulfing the Tyant of Tomorrow causing to him to panic.

"NOOOO-" But then, Superman's screams of agony went silent as everything became dark and empty.

 **KO!**

Back over in Gotham City, Batman finished up with the weapon he was planning to use for Clark before he escaped with Kara stood by the entrance of the subway anticipating her cusion's return. They both became alert when they both heard foot steps walking towards them with Kara getting into a fighting stance and Batman grabbing the Kryptonite Weapon aiming at the source causing the intruder to stop. "Brother Eye! Activate the Emergancy Lights!" Batman ordered.

 _"Activating Emergancy Lights."_ The AI system confirmed and the whole abaddon subway was flooded with lighted revealing the intruder to be Sirzechs and not Kal El, causing the two heroes' eyes to go wide in surpise.

"You. you won?" Kara said in complete shock.

"Yes, and I'm sorry about your cousin." Sirzech answered with resmorse. "Believe me, if there was another way I could use to stop him I would have done it. But letting him live puts this whole planet at risk with or without the help The Regime."

"Is there… any thing left of him? A price of his suit? His cape?" Kara asked getting emotional. Sirzechs sadly shock his head proving that Ruin the Extinct comepletely erased the Kryptonian. Kara than began sobbing as Bruce come over and pulled Kara into a huge to try and comfort the female kryptonian. While the Crimson Satan did feel pretty guilty taking away a member of the girl's family, in the end it had to be done.

As Kara finished shedding a few tears, Bruce then looked back at Sirzechs as he began to speak. "Right now my only regret regarding Clark is not saying good-bye, but I need to know why I should trust that would ever you did to him won't happen to anyone else."

"Simple, I came for Superman and only Superman, I have no other reason to use such power here. If it's any comfort to either of you, I do not plan on staying here or even coming back."

The Dark Knight then thought about it for amount, while this man does seem to still have whatever moral code he had intact, he still didn't know who this man was. So Bruce decided: "I'll need you to explain to me just who exactly who you are. Then we'll talk about wether or not we can trust you really won't use any leathful force again."

"Seems reasonable enough." Sirzechs stated.

"what your name?" Kara asked the red haired demon.

"Sirzechs Gremory, I also go by Lucifer." Sirzechs answered somewhat proud.

"Not a very comforting nick-name." Bruce responds.

"I've been told that before, and it's really more of a title than a name."

"So I see."

 **THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS… SIRZECHS!**

 **Special thanks to my friend Blackwolf249 for requesting this battle. And I really, REALLY, hope this was worth the wait because I tried to make both versions in this chapter as believable as possible, wether if that worked or not is completely up to you guys. It might be another while before I get back to writing the Power of Two since I'm still feeling somewhat homesick with me now living here in Taiwan, but on the bright side I have some brand new stories planned as well as some new Match-Ups for OMM coming along the way. Thanks for sticking with me, and Until Next Time…**


	16. Fights that I will not write

**Hello it's me The Kill Boss, if you guys have seen the previous OMM series under my old account, then you probably have seen that I don't get as much request as I used with most of the ones I get are from Blackwolf249 whose name tends to pop a lot on this series (no offense, I really appreciate the help).**

 **I'm bringing this up because since I have a lot of fights planned out at the moment most that I'm sure you guys will like. I thought I'd take some time and do something a bit different, and name exactly what fights I will not write even they are if requested.**

 **Now I have my reason for refusing them, most of these fights are because I personally feel like they've been done to death and I'm tired of seeing them don't think I can make it stand out no matter how I write. The characters and creators of said of characters will play a part in this list, these Match-Ups will include characters that I both like and dislike so I'm trying my best not to be biased on anything.**

 **With all of that out of the way, let's begin.**

 **1\. Spider-Man 2099 vs Batman Beyond:**

 **This is probably the most requested fight for any VS series on the whole internet besides Deadpool vs Deathstroke (we'll get to that one shortly), I can see why though as seeing to superheroes from the future fighting each-other is an appealing idea. Now I really do like both of these characters, however I much rather see them fight someone else for a change rather than each other and I probably will have them fight characters like some one from the Star Wars universe, or just fighters from different time lines, or characters from each-other's respected futures, just not each-other.**

 **Another reason why is because this fight incredibly one-sided with Terry having plenty of gadgets and tricks to fend off Miguel who doesn't even have any spider-sense (or at least he didn't have it at first. And no having him fight in the white suit does not change anything from me even with an even playing field, to me it'll just be the same. So for me, I feel like that this would probably end up being the Match-Up I would have the least fun writing.**

 **So any one tells me to do Batman Beyond vs Spider-Man 2099, I'm going to fucking lose it.**

 **2\. Deadpool vs Deathstroke:**

 **Now we're at (literally) the most redundant fight in history. Again I can see why people like the idea as it's Original (Deathstroke) vs Parody (Deadpool) which is pretty cool on it's own. But seriously, Super Power Beat Down is coming back with this Match-Up which they teased with Harley and Joker vs Deadpool and Domino back in 2015. And chances are you people have already seen the Merc with a Mouth fighting his DC counterpart at least a million times on different shows and fanfics so why even bother? Which also the same reason why I won't do Hawkeye vs Green Arrow, so I guess you can count this one as 2 and a half.**

 **If you ask me, I'd much rather write a Parody vs Original fights like Moon Knight vs Batman or one of the Ninja Turtles vs Daredevil.**

 **3\. Any fights involving The Creeper (from the Jeepers Creepers franchise):**

 **Not only do I think that The Creeper is just a lame monster (at least in my opinion), there is a little known fact that its creator: Victor Salva is a convicted pedophile. I'm serious…**

 **I feel like that's more than enough not to have any fights involving his work in the movie industry.**

 **4\. Mario vs Sonic:**

 **Do I really need to explain this one?**

 **5\. Any same universe fights: **

**I know this is more of a habit picked up by DBX with some of the Marvel universe characters. I know fights like the Juggernaut vs Hulk and Gambit vs Taskmasted hasn't already happened in the comics, but that doesn't mean they won't happen at all especially since they are made in the same company so seeing the two fights I mentioned will probably become canon one day so I feel like there's no point in writing fights like that myself.**

 **So fights like Mario vs Luigi, Tails vs Sonic, and Shoto Todoroki vs Dabi (I know none of these are Marvel, they're just examples I'm using) are out of the question.**

 **I might make an exception with something like some Assassin's Creed characters from different timelines fighting each-other, only because that is unlikely to happened in canon unless Ubisoft does/makes something that says other wise.**

 **Speaking of…**

 **6\. Batman vs Ezio (or any other Assassin's Creed Character):**

 **Personally, I think that Bat In The Sun had the right idea on asking fans about the Dark Knight going against four different assassins rather than just a one on one fight. Because a one on one this basically has the same problem as as Batman Beyond vs Spider-Man 2099, it's one-sided.**

 **So far all of the Assassins (and some of the most skilled Templars) have really out dated weapons and tatics. While I can see someone like Ezio landing a few good hits on the Caped Crusader, Bruce will definitely end the fight a lot quicker with his both his adavnced weapons, knowing considerably every Martial Art known to man, and his wits of steel to help counter any attacks.**

 **Really the only fair one on one fight I can think of is Bruce Wayne from the Gotham by Gaslight universe vs one of the Frye twins which is an idea that I do like. But any AC characters fighting against a modern day Batman would be somewhat screwed from the start.**

 **And while it shouldn't really matter to me since One Minute Melee (both official and fan made) is not made to prove any points like Death Battle or Rewind Rumble. I still can't really see myself wanting to write any fights where one character really does seem to have a slim chance at winning. Which I'm sure you guys are getting by now.**

 **And that's really it for the most part, I'm sorry if you see this as a waste of time, I just wanted to be clear one a few things before I actually start writing more fights so I help y'all understand. I'm sure what do have in store will be something that you guys are going to like. Until Next Time…**


	17. Spider-Man vs Jack Greene

**This chapter is a tribute to Stan Lee, the man of many stories, characters, and cameos. Rest In Peace Stan, you were and always will be the greatest. The OC: Jack Greene belongs to Blackwolf249, this is also a tribute to his story: Lone Black Wolf (which had Jack as the main protaginist) which he sadly had to delete, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

In the always busy New York City, a familiar red and blue costumed vigilante landed on top of the Daily Bugle building after a series of web swinging.

"Awesome! I made it with a camera holding plenty of good pictures of yours truly, and three extra minutes to spare, must be my lucky day." He said smiling behind his mask as he began to crawl through the ventilation system.

He then made it into the men's room and was about to go into a stall to change out of his costume until a man came in with a panic look on his face looking at the now surprised Spider-Man with slight relief. "Spider-Man! Thank God you're here! Some kid came here to the Bugle and started to attack Mr. Jameson and is probably still still beating him senseless as we speak!"

"Woah, hold up! Someone is beating up Jameson?"

"Yeah, he came in just a few minutes ago grabbing him by the collar and began punching him with a robotic arming saying stuff like "I've had it up to here with your slander of Spider-Man!"

"Really? Geez…" The Wall Crawler stated, he has was somewhat flattered that someone was actually defending him from his unforgiving boss, beating into a bloody pulp seemed like a bit much. "Don't worry, I'll see what I can do."

Rushing over to the J. Jonah Jameson's office where he sees a group of office workers either hiding behind their desk as a woman named Betty was trying to reason with a young boy with black hair with the earlier mentioned robotic arm who finally dropped an unconscious Jameson whose face was covered in cuts, bruises, and blood. This boy, was none other than Jack Lawrence Greene, agent in the Black-Ops division of the spy organization of WOOHP.

Another attention grabbing thing about Jack was his outfit: which had black tatical leggings with dark gray shin guards, a black ballistic jersey, a belt with serval large pouches, a three-lensed vision device and was also wearing a pair of full fingered black tatical gloves. To everyone in the room it was pretty obivious that he meant business.

"Jesus! I thought that you would never stop." Betty said horrified.

"Well I think NOW he's had enough, and you can please tell your coworkers to stop panicking, I already told you guys that I just wanted Jameson. I don't want any innocent people getting hurt."

"Well you've got a funny way of showing it kid." The Web Head spoke up grabbing the two's attention. "I mean sure, I personally don't like what that guy has been writing about me in the papers, but I really don't think that this the best way to deal with bad publicity."

Jack just crossed his arms and cocked an eye, basically asking the superhero: "Are you serious?" Without even saying it.

"Anyway… What's your name kid? Oh wait don't tell me! "Winter Soldier 2"? "Sir Splinter Cell"? "Mr. I really to take Anger Management-"

"Jack, just call me Jack." He said sternly. "And after everything this asshole did to try and ruin your good reputation, you still think he's worth protecting? If so… why?"

"Well, my next guess was "Kid Punisher". But to answer your question: yes, ecause if I did, then I would just end up proving him right about me being a menace."

"But that's the thing, you're not a menace Spider-Man. You've been a lot of good for this city, and the fact that this idiot has done nothing but demonize you for it really pisses me off. He has no right to treat anyone like that." Jack then turned over back to Betty with a still irritated look on his face. "And you! I don't care if he's you're boss, you people shouldn't let him write out all of these lies. You're reporters! You guys should be telling the truth!"

"We've tried to talk him out of it! But he's just too stubborn, when he has an oppinion about someone or something he'll live and die by it." Betty defended somewhat weakly.

"Then I guess there's no point talking to him at all."

With an almost defeated sigh, Spider-Man spoke up again to the younger vigilante. "Look Jack, I don't want to have someone here calling the police and have them get involved, but I can't just let you walk away from this mess without facing some consequences."

Jack simply nodded in understanding, even though he didn't like the idea of someone protecting the person they should be called out for using nothing but hatred as an excuse for anything, he still had some respect for the Wall Crawler. "I see you're point. Meet me outside on the roof, I'll be waiting."

A few seconds later, both heroes were on the roof facing each-other.

"You know… I was really hoping we can avoid this." The Wall Crawler said getting into a fighting stance.

"That's one thing we can agree on." Jack responded pulling out his signature DT-29 Blaster Pistol.

 **EXCELSIOR!**

 **FIGHT!**

Jack opened fire at Spidey who dodged every shot, he took note that Jack was mostly just aiming at the knees and shoulders, showing that he had no intention of killing him.

The webslinger then jumped in the air and divebombed with a kick towards Jack who blocks the attack with his cybernetic arm hand and swings it knocking him away. While back in the air he then shoots long ropes of webbing instantly wrapping Jack up in a cocoon.

"Well that was easy." Spider-Man said rather surprised, his eyes (both the ones on his mask and his real ones inside) went wide as he saw a chainsaw popped out of the area where Jack's hand is bond and instantly tear the cocoon to shreds showing that his robotic has a retractable chainsaw. "Too easy…"

Jack then rushes over to the superhero who began shooting rapid fire webs which Jack ended up slices left and right with his chainsaw. Jack then ditched the pistol and tossed something that Spider-Man managed to easily dodged and got stuck on the wall behind him. He looked and saw what they were kinda looked like the "Wingdings" that a certian other superhero would use, Spider-Sense went off as the Wingdings started beeping blowing up before the Wall Crawler could even react, sending him flying towards Jack who catches him by the neck and slams him into the ground/roof.

Despite suffering some back pain, Spidey then shots some webbing into Jack's eye blinding him giving him the chance to get back up and a gave a hand right hook and kick to the Jack's chest. Fortantuely the young Black-Ops agent managed to get the webbing off his face deciding that close quarters combat maybe be the best option.

Putting his chainsaw away, Jack then pulled out two Escrima Sticks and the electricity began to spark at the tips, and being delivering his own series of hits constantly catching the Wall Crawl off gaurd with each hit.

Spidey eventually stop it by grabbing both of the sticks in each hand careful not to touch either of the tips but was counted by a kick to the stomach from Jack forcing him to his knees as only tightend his grip on the two weapons despite being weakened from the electrical assasult and kick. Taking a few breathes Spidey's head shot up and suprised Jack by letting go of both sticks and instead just as tightly grabbed both of his wrist pulling Jack down into a headbutt causing the young Black-Ops agent to drop his weapons.

Before either Escrima Stick could even hit the ground, the webslinger grabbed both of them and tossed them to the back one of the giant letters on the roof and shot some webbing to help keep them in place.

"Well played." Jack complimented.

"Thanks." Spider-Man replied, he then shot two strands of webbing at Jack's feet immobilizing him. "But it's time to end this." Spidey then rushed over to Jack was ready to deliver a punch but the Wall Crawler ducked and jumped into the air shooting two ropes of webbing with Jack stuck in between, Spidey took the chances and used the webs to turn himself into a living slingshot this time kicking being the one delivering a more powerful kick to the stomach to Jack with both feet, free the agent's feet him from the webbing from earlier but had that and the rest of him crashing in the same wall that Jack used with his wingdings.

Jack then stuggled to get back up but was surprised by a flashing light, he looked up to see it was Spider-Man taking a selfie with him using the same camera for his photography job, Spider-Man then turned back to Jack and punched him in the face with all of his might knocking his opponent out cold.

 **KO!**

Jack then slowly woke up and picked himself back off the ground/roof looking to see Spider-Man dealing with his own wounds that he received. He went up to get his Escrima Sticks back as he began speaking. "Guess you proved my point."

Spider-Man just turned to the younger hero with a confused look shown with his mask. "What point?"

"That as long as people like you are around, the innocent will be safe." Jack explained getting both sticks and putting them away. "It was nice to meet you, I just wished it was under better circumstances."

"Yeah, me too." The Superhero said watching the young man walk away. Being alone once more, Spider-Man reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone now wanting to talk to someone he was more familiar with about something.

"Hello?" A feminine voice spoke.

"Hey MJ, it's me."

"Peter? Oh My God! I heard about what happened at the Bugle! Are you okay!?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a few bumps and bruises. Dunno if I can say the samething about Jameson though."

"No kidding, what about the kid who attacked him?"

"I let him go. Honestly, he's not really a bad guy, once you get to know him."

"Guess so if you let him off that easily."

"Yeah. Anyway, I figured since Work ended early. I was thinking maybe you and I can have some lunch together?"

"Well it has been a while since we've done that. Good thing I had nothing planned today."

"Alright, Kirby's it is then. See you there, bye."

"Bye." Mary Jane said just before Spidey hung up, he smiled behind his mask since he was finally going to get a break (from both work and fighting), and was going to spend some much needed time with his girlfriend. He shot some webbing to the next building over and swung away victoriously.

 **THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS… SPIDER-MAN!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I really hope that did both Stan Lee's Memory and Blackwolf's badass character justice. Plenty of other battles coming soon, so get ready.**

 **Until Next Time…**


	18. Arcee vs Hyoryu

In the recently destroyed city of Tokyo, a lone dark blue cranes was driving on whatever smooth road he could still find. He stopped when he saw a light green portal with multiple vehicles coming out of it surprising "the crane". They all transformed into humanoid looking robots.

The blue and red big rig turned into a muscular looking male who seemed to be the tallest out of the three, the black and yellow muscle car was slightly shorter with a slimmer frame who seems more young than the big rig, finally we had the blue riderless motorcycle that turned into a female robot who was clearly the shortest of the three.

The Crane knew that these would be the new allies it was told about based on their descriptions it drove over to greet them. It stopped right in front of her and transformed into another male robot who had a blue and white color scheme, the actual crane he had was now resting on his shoulder and a snowflake insignia on his forehead. "Greeting, my name is Hyoryu, normally my teammate Enryu would be here but he was called for a rescue mission on the other side of the city along with GaoGaiGar. You must be Optimus Prime and some of The Autobots that Dr. Shishio told me about." He introduced himself holding his hand out.

"Indeed we are." The red and blue one famously known as Optimus confirmed shaking his hand. "Standing with me are my comrades BumbleBee and Arcee, we look forward to fighting alongside you Hyoryu."

"Likewise, it is nice to meet you guys as well. I was told you recently "came back to life", is that true?"

"Yes, but that was not my time to go, I'm just relieved that one of our human allies are now safe and that my team was in good hands during my absence."

BumbleBee The let a series of beeps as a way to try and communicate but only caused Hyoryu to take a look of confusion.

"Umm… I beg your pardon?"

"He said that while Lady Death was a good leader, but she is no replacement for Optimus. Personally, I agree."

"Lady Death?" Hyoryu asked raising an non-existing eyebrow.

"A story for another time my friend." Optimus said. "I understand that since you built mostly for rescue, you asked to be more formally trained by one of us in combat to help deal with any future threats."

"That's correct." The ice robot nodded.

Optimus then turned to the blue femme. "Arcee, I would like for to test Hyoryu's skills while me and BumbleBee look to see if Enryu and GaoGaiGar need any assistance."

Arcee nodded in understanding, after BumbleBee and Optimus left, Arcee got into fighting stance with a confident smirk. "I have to warn you, I tend to get carried away even fighting."

"Believe me Arcee, this isn't my first time in battle."

 **LET'S ROCK AND ROLL OUT!**

 **BEGIN!**

Arcee starts off by delivering a quick to the stomach causing the over blue robot to bend over slightly allowing her to do a backflip kicking him square in the metallic jaw knocking him into the air. He retaliates by punching her in the faceplate makimg her stagger a bit but she quickly regains her bearings and swipes his legs making him fall over. it was becoming pretty obivious why Optimus chose her to fight despite the fact that she was small than him and Enryu as well.

One of Hyoryu's legs opened up and pulled out a hand gun quickly aiming at the female Autobot. "FREEZING GUN!" he shouted and in an instant she was covered in ice and unable to move.

The ice robot then took his chance and kicked her away making her crash into a broken section of the road. She then turned both of her hands into blasters and opened fire causing Hyoryu to duck behind a column, luckily without getting hit of a collapsed fly over she then ran over to try and flank him, but the Super A.I. then came out and extended the crane on his shoulder knocking Arcee away onto the ground, he then used its hook to grab onto her ankle and slam her into the same column almost destroying on impact.

Hyoryu then aimed his gun again but it was knocked out of his hand from a blast from Arcee's own weapon.

The female Autobot then started running but this time jumped onto another broken piece of the road jumping of that and punching the ice robot in the face. he then raised up his elbow and slams it down on Arcees head making her fall to the ground, but was quick to catch herself before crashing once again. She quickly back only to get locked in a flurry of punches and kicks, she maybe faster but Hyoryu's size defintely helped give him the strength advantage. She then tried punching back, but the other blue robot grabbed her fist and tried hitting back only for Arcee to return the counter. With her being pinned to the ground, Hyoryu tried to kick her but she shifts to the side slightly and headbutts him in the chest. She then used her free hand grabbing ome he was using to her hold hers and swung him away making him stumble a bit.

He then back way a few feet as he then placed the crane into his hand at first confusing his opponent until she quickly released that it doubled as a rifle. He then took aim with it and noticed how Arcee wasnt even flinching as he got ready to fire. with one pull of the trigger, a long stream of ice came out causing Arcee to duck narrowly dodging the attack as she changed back into a motorcycle, he tried to kick her away but she anticipated the attack and transformed back carefully avoiding and bashed him from behind with her shoulder and jumped up grabbing the back of his head and slamming his face into the ground knocking him out.

 **KO!**

Arcee picked up the ice eobot back om his feet as he regained conciseness. They both shook hands as it was a well fought battle. "Not bad solider. You definitely proved me right when you said that this wasn't your first time" She praised.

"Thanks." Hyoryu replied simply with a proud smile.

Just then she head her commlink come on as she heard a voice speak into it.

"Arcee, it's Fowler. I found out that the "woman wearing a doll mask" is likely a known criminal known appropriately as Dollface, also rumored to be former supermodel Krista Sparks. We're lead to believe whatever it was that you and Jack saw her take will be used in someway for the next Twisted Metal Tournament, most likely as a form of weapon." A gruff voice sounded off.

"Do you want me to warn the others?"

"No need, I've already got my best men on her trail, I'll tell ya'll if we find anything else. Just focus on the mission at hand, if what Dr. Shishio was saying about these "Zonders" are true, then we have something worse then The Decipticons and MECH put together."

"Not sure if I can imgaine that, still… thank you for telling me."

"Any time, Fowler out." And with that the line went silent.

"Is everything alright?" Hyoryu asked concerned.

"Yeah, it's just something that's getting taken care of at the moment." Arcee she answered rather relaxed.

"Good, perhaps now I should take you back to our headquarters. I'm sure Mamoru would like to meet you and your team."

The female autobot nodded in agreement. "Lead the way." Hse said as they both changed into their respected vehicle forms and drove away.

 **THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS…**

 **ARCEE!**

 **Since this fight really seems to mean a lot to my friend Blackwolf with Hyoryu being one of the fighters, I really hope that I did a good job with this fight, feel free to live a review to say if you guys enjoyed it or not. Until Next Time…**


	19. Memorial Day Special

**In honor those who put their very lives on the line for protecting this country and its principles, I dedicate this Match-Up to the men and women who are serving/who have served in the U.S. military. And hope that y'all (my fellow writers and readers) enjoy this fight and the brand new OCs that'll be used in it.**

Over at an otherwise empty shipping yard, a man wearing a gray hood and gas mask with blue lense divided into six slits (three on each eyes) and a french woman with brown hair and gas mask that actually reveals the top half of her face through a blue filter we're both on their knees with their hands tied behind backs while being surrounded by heavily armed people watching them closely ready to shoot either one or both of they so much as flinch. [U.S.S. Delta Team Codename: Wolfpack]

Standing right infront of them was a Japanese-American [FOUR EYES] wearing both some combat armor as well as some equipment including a large pack on her back and some glass containers on her belt looking down at them. She began to speak: "Did you really think that you could kill us that easily? Did you think you could betray us with no consequence?" The field scientist asked them in a emotionless tone. "Kennedy and the girl may be safe from us thanks to the both of you. Unfortunately, you two are not." She then turned to look specifically at the captured woman who just glared in response.

"Go to Hell." She swore causing the one standing to just roll her eyes turning to the man with the hood.

"How about you VECTOR? Is there anything you want to add to that?"

"I have nothing to say to you Umbrella lackies." He responded.

"And here our old leader and her "Recon Friend" continue to disappoint us." She then pulled out her handgun aiming it at the other woman. "Farewell… LUPO…"

"Stop!" A voice called out causing everyone including FOUR EYES to turn to the source aiming their respected weapons towards the source.

Walking up into view were four people, a Hispanic man with a dark blue shirt and bomber jacket who appeared to be perfectly normal. [Michael Chavez]

A black haired woman who appears to be half reptile of some sort wearing a black sweatshirt and blue jeans with a dog tag, while having gold color eyes and long with some orange and black stripes. [Monica "Tigress" Blair]

Another man with red hair and eyes that were both glowing with a faint blue hue was wearing what looked like a look just some regular/civilian clothing but had two larger but dark golden feather wings protruding from his back, also well as wearing some golden gauntlets and grieves. [Benjamin "Fallen" Kane]

Finally, a completely human looking blonde haired woman wearing a red hoodie with some riot gear similar to the Wolfpack members across from them. [Jolene Brink]

The two groups stared at each-other, intensely.

"You guys are pretty fucking brave to confront us like this." BELTWAY, Wolfpack's Demolition specialist said with a chuckle. "Who are you guys?"

"We don't really have a name for our group, we'd rather recently met." Michael stated. "But from what we all have heard, apparently you guys eat soldiers for breakfast."

"That's one way to put it." FOUR EYES stated simply.

"Well then…" Benjamin began in echoing voice tightening the grip on his assault rifle. "Here comes the stomach pain…"

The both groups continued the stand-off waiting for what happens next while VECTOR and LUPO crawl their way to safety.

 **THIS OTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER…**

 **FIGHT!**

Bullets finally start flying as members of both sides start scrambling while Ben stayed using one of his wings to shield himself. While pulling out one of the magazine of his firearm which suddenly got covered in a golden color flames then placing it back switching it to single fire. He then uncovered himself firing a flaming bullet which the target he was closest to man wearing some form of goggles completely hiding his face [SPECTRE] who did avoid the attack but the bullet itself blew up contact to the shipping container that he was standing behind knocking him onto the ground burning some of and even through his uniform slightly but quickly got back up.

Meanwhile, FOUR EYES and Tigress were having their own firefight with their respective sidearms landing a few hits on each-other. The human woman looked at the other one with a rather disturbing sense fascination.

"Well aren't you an interesting specimen?" She asked the scaled one pulling out an empty syringe.

"People like are the reason why I'm like this." Monica stated with a growl. FOUREYES shot her opponent in the knee distracting her so she could use the syringe to gather a sample of the Dinosaur Blood flowing through Monica's veins.

This backfires as Monica then shows off her sharp teeth by biting into the other woman's arm causing her to scream out in pain as she felt the very bone being crushed making her drop the syringe. Monica then uses her handgun shooting the field scientist on the side of her head killing her instantly. She then finally let's go spitting the blood of her mouth as she limps over to safety.

She turns around to see a woman with blonde hair in a gas mask with the usual blue lenses [BERTHA] looking down at her aiming submachine gun down at her.

"Don't worry, I'm a Doctor." Bertha said in a sadistic tone. She then was interrupted when she felt something hard hit the back of her head throwing her off balance as she looks back to see Michael shooting would looks like a black smoke like substance out of his bare hands. "BIO-TERRORIST!" She shouts out to her comrades know focusing on to Michael now seeing that he is a conduit.

"Yeah, no kidding." BELTWAY muttered firing his shotgun at Fallen hitting at whatever opening he had with every shot forcing his opponent down onto his knees. "Should've just use those wings to fly away."

"Where's the fun in that?" Ben said slowly getting back on his feet letting what was left of the fast healing he use to have take over, he then grabs the shotgun by the barrel pointing it away from him and bent it with just a flick of the wrist. He then grabbed the Umbrella Soldier by the neck lifting him off the ground. BELTWAY, just laughs as he holds up what was clearly a grenade pin surprising the fallen angel who turned his attention to on of the grenades on one of his opponent's belt which all still had pins on them.

"Wha-" Before Ben could even react an explosion erupted behind sending him and his opponent flying into a wall. "Not bad, but now it's my turn." He said punching his hand through BELTWAY's Armor and into his stomach making the Umbrella Soldier cough out some blood which was unfortunately stuck with him inside of his gasmask. Ben then roared as BELTWAY suddenly covered in golden flames burning him to a crisp in a matter of seconds. With that being the last of his Heaven fire and deciding to save some to help with his injuries, Ben rearmed himself with his assault rifle to help regroup with his allies.

"Kane! Blair's injured! Get her out of here while I deal with the medic! There's still another left so be careful." Michael called out still using his powers to keep his distance.

"Copy!" Ben called back quickly rushing to Monica's aid. "Wait, where is the other one?"

Jolene was dealing with SPECTRE on top of one of the shipping containers who was going to shoot Michael from a distance but was interrupted when he say that she was on his tale. After a quick hand to hand fight which both seemed to be one even terms, the man stopped to see an outline of a missing patch on the blonde woman's uniform, through the shape of it he managed to figure out it was the symbol of the Umbrella Corporation that she originally wore.

"You're one of us…" He stated simply raising his Militia Rifle. Jolene then jumped off the container this time with SPECTRE being the one in pursuit. "You can't hide from me!"

Jolene then took her shotgun and blasted it directly to his face. While the goggles did manage from some of the impact, Jolene took it a step further by knocking him to the ground and stomping on his neck completely cutting off from breathing. "Never again…" She said grimly.

With BERTHA being the only member left, she kept Michael busy the best she could, while still trying to figure out what exactly that he was fighting her with. Michael himself was shot multiple times by the medic's submachine gun and with the last bit of his powers and shot BERTHA in the face temporarily blinding her. When she recovered, she saw Michael run over to a shipping container that had a light over it actually disappeared from site when he took cover in the shadow that was being cast.

Despite keeping her guard up, she couldn't anticipate Michael appearing from the shadow closest to her with all of his injuries healed and shot her directly in the forehand with his rifle, ending the battle.

 **KO!**

With everyone regrouped and fully recovered, they all turned to see LUPO and VECTOR looking back at them with great interest.

"So you guys are Soldiers huh?" VECTOR asked earning a nod from everyone. He turned over to the female Umbrella defector who simply gestured him to go with what they had in mind. "Tell you what, since you saved us, We'll tell you guys everything you need to know about Umbrella. But first, care to share some backstories?"

Monica started off by saying: "Monica Blair, I was called by an old friend from my unit of mine for a "research project" over at the island of Jurassic Park, ended getting experimented with raptor DNA before I escaped."

"Benjamin Kane, I died back in Iraq and was summoned to a place called the "Angel Station" and was remade so I could kill a Hellspawn by the name of: Al Simmons. After seeing that me and him may not be that different, Heaven stripped me of most of my powers. Leaving me as close to being human again as I'm going to get." Ben explained carefully.

"Michael Chavez, I'm a conduit with the abilities of Shadow Manipulation. My cousin and fellow airmen: Louis was a member of the D.U.P. until he he saw first hand of how cruel they could be on both sides. He died trying to protect me and a few super-powered civilians, I made promise that I would use my gifts to defend those who can't defend themselves." Michael said not entirely sure if he could trust the two.

Jolene was rather hesitant to speak up, but managed to finally get out of her system: "Jolene Brink codename: AMAZON, Much like you two… I used to be an agent of the Umbrella Corporation… after I was fired, I joined different group of mercenaries to help keep my skills sharp and my wallet full. We ended up pushing one of our targets too far, and my whole team suffered for it. Making me the only survivor of a mad man that we ended up creating."

The two nodded in understanding, while they still had some questions (mostly about some of the stuff Ben was talking about), but they both decided to worry about it later.

"Well, know that we know who and what you people are, we will tell you exactly what those fools were involved with in Raccoon City." LUPO began speaking. "And why we are more than willing to help the four of you…"

 **THIS MELEE'S WINNERS ARE… THE SUPER SOLDIERS!**


End file.
